Sobrenatural
by konanmalfoy
Summary: La batala final de la guerra ya ha terminado o eso creían Naruto y los demás. ¿Que pasaría si Madara abriera las puertas del infierno? ¿Cómo podrían parar Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura el apocalipsis? SASUSAKU
1. Prólogo

Eran las tres de la mañana. A medida que pasaban las horas y la batalla avanzaba amigos y enemigos iban cayendo cada vez más rápido. Konoha ya no era la misma que conocían y donde habían pasado tantos momentos felices. Ahora estaba casi destruida, se habían debilitado.

Todos dieron hasta sus últimas fuerzas por defender aquello en lo que creían. Naruto y Madara estaban luchando a muerte en un duelo profetizado hacía años, cumpliendo su destino.

Pero de repente Madara sonrió aunque estaba perdiendo el duelo y sabía que iba a perder ya que sus fuerzas no le respondían.

\- Pobre Naruto, que iluso. Estás muy confundido si piensas que esto acaba aquí conmigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ya lo averiguarás.

Y sin dejar de reírse dejó que el jutsu de Naruto le diera justo en el pecho, suponiendo su propio fin.

De repente escucharon el sonido de una enorme explosión. La gente estaba aturdida, y algunos gritaban asustados. Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru seguidos de Kakashi vieron cómo millones de lo que parecían columnas de humo negro cruzar el cielo en todas direcciones. Algunos árboles del bosque caían debido a la fuerza con la que pasaban y el suelo no dejaba de temblar.

\- ¡Dentro de la torre del hokage! Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru tenéis que venir al despacho del hokage, es urgente.

Que extraño, no sabían por que Gai estaba tan asustada, lo siguieron corriendo por los pasillos hasta la escalera de caracol que llevaba directamente al despacho de Tsunade. Cuando entraron lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a Sasuke en el despacho apoyado contra una pared con aspecto muy magullado.

\- Aquí están- dijo Gai.

\- Al fin, Naruto es preciso que me digas que pasó cuando derrotaste a Madara.

\- Fue muy extraño. Él se reía y dijo que esto no acababa con él, que había alguna sorpresa más.

\- Lo que me temía..

\- ¿Que está pasando? ¿Y por qué me mando traer también a Sasuke?

\- Me temo Gai, que debes dejarnos solos.

\- Pero …

\- Gai, por favor.

\- Bien, es preciso que actuemos enseguida. Lo que voy a explicaros quizá no lo creáis pero es muy real.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Sin interrupciones, señor Naruto. Me temo que Madara, recurrió a un poder más oscuro que el que nosotros pensábamos. Y os estaréis preguntando el porqué de la explosión de hace unos minutos. Bien, Madara ha abierto las puertas del infierno.

\- ¡QUE! - gritaron todos al unísono.

\- No es posible- dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¿El infierno existe?

\- Claro que existe Sakura, el mal tiene su propia guarida, y Madara era muy insignificante debido a lo que nos enfrentamos ahora.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

Sasuke estaba más pálido de lo habitual miro fijamente al suelo apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y su cara tenía una expresión de rabia contenida.

\- ¡Sucio traidor!

\- Shikamaru te equivocas, he mandado llamar a Sasuke porque el también tendrá un papel que jugar en esta batalla, igual que vosotros tres. No sabemos todo lo que ha podido salir del infierno, miles de demonios están rondando por el mundo a placer en este mismo momento. Hay que detenerlos, será una misión peligrosa la mayor de todas seguramente y no hay garantía de que salga bien ni de que volváis con vida. Entiendo que os neguéis, estáis en vuestro derecho ya sé que es mucho lo que os pido.

\- Acepto- dijo Sasuke decidido.

\- Cuente conmigo- apoyó Naruto.

\- Me apunto- asintió Shikamaru.

Y aunque no había estado tan asustada en toda su vida y estaba segura de que se encaminada hacia una muerte segura, Sakura levantó la cabeza y dijo con voz firme:

\- Lucharemos hasta el final.


	2. I PARTE: Las puertas del infierno

Ya llevaban una semana investigando sobre el infierno, rituales antiguos, incluso Sakura tenía un ejemplar de La Biblia que había cogido de casa de sus padres. Estaban en casa de Naruto. Se encontraban los tres solos en la casa, Skikamaru Naruto y ella. La situación en aquellos momentos era grave, muy grave y Sakura aunque no le había confesado a nadie lo que sentía, estaba aterrorizada.

\- Shikamaru baja al salón tengo noticias

\- ¡Naruto baja al salón ha llegado una carta de Tsunade!- dijo llamando a su cuarto sin entrar.

\- Bueno, vamos a tranquilizarnos- dijo Shikamaru sentándose en uno de los sillones con Naruto a su lado- ¿Qué noticias hay?

-No hay mucho, una plaga de cigarras a las afueras de una aldea vecina, podrían ser augurios demoníacos ….

\- O consecuencia de la sequía- suspiró Naruto.

\- Es nuestra única pista.

-Bueno, la noche que se abrió la puerta del infierno se vieron nubes de tormenta cubriendo unas diecisiete ciudades- dijo Shikamaru.

\- Si pero ha pasado una semana y nada - dijo Naruto - ¿A que esperan los demonios?

\- Me estoy volviendo loco, si hay una guerra me gustaría que empezara ya- dijo Shikamaru.-y por cierto, ¿Dónde coño está Sasuke? Tendría que estar ayudando digo yo.

-Vale tranquilo. Iré a la mansión Uchiha a ver si puedo hablar con él.

\- ¿Tú? Si claro, como que querrá hablar contigo.

\- Déjame intentarlo ¿Vale? Mientras tanto, id a ver si veis algo.

Hacía una semana que no salía de la enorme biblioteca de su mansión. Estaba completamente solo. De repente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y una cabeza de rizos rosas se asomó por la puerta.

\- ¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?

\- Solo he venido a ver como estabas, hace una semana que nadie sabe nada de ti.

\- Como si te importara a ti o a tus amiguitos. Como ves no he estado compadeciéndome de mi mismo ni me he ahorcado en la ducha, he estado investigando- dijo señalando los libros que estaban a su alrededor.-estoy perfectamente.

\- Si, divino de la muerte. La casa está hecha un asco hay polvo por todas partes, y tú estás aquí encerrado en esta habitación oscura seguramente varios días. Tienes un aspecto horrible dudo que hayas dormido o probado bocado y por dios, Sasuke ¿Qué es ese olor?

-¡Soy yo! Y si no te gusta vete, nadie te ha pedido ayuda.

-¡Eres imbécil! Seguramente yo sea la única persona que se ofrezca a ayudarte un poco a pesar de que me has tratado fatal estos años. Nadie da ni un yen por ti, yo que tú sería más considerado.

Sasuke se quedó un momento pensado, su orgullo era muy fuerte pero visto de otro modo, no le vendría mal una ayuda, lo más sorprendente era que fuera precisamente ella quien se ofreciera a ayudarle.

\- Está bien- dijo a regañadientes.

-Me alegro de que entres en razón. Ve a darte un baño, yo te prepararé algo de comer.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo él en la puerta.

\- Lo sé.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño con la esperanza de que una buena ducha le despejara la mente, la verdad era que necesitaba aliados para ganar aquella batalla, aunque le costase reconocerlo. El camino iba a ser duro y no sabía a qué se enfrentaría. Cuando salió ya vestido y aseado encontró a Sakura en la cocina sentada con un montón de libros apilados en una mesa que reconoció como de su biblioteca privada.

\- ¿No soportas la tentación de resistirte a cualquier libro?

-Toma- dijo ofreciéndole un sándwich- la verdad es que pienso que nos pueden servir para la investigación.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?- dijo mientras comía.

\- La verdad es que no demasiado. Ya no sabemos por dónde buscar es como si fuera la calma antes de la tormenta.

\- Bueno, yo he encontrado algo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Quieres oír las buenas noticias o las malas?

\- Suéltalo ya.

\- Lo bueno, es que se cómo mandar a esos demonios de vuelta al infierno. Lo malo es que no se puede hacer con jutsus, nos van a servir de mucho.

\- Eso es imposible.

-Si tú lo dices… En fin esta casa es enorme y la de Naruto no tanto asi que si quereis quedaos aquí, este podría ser nuestro cuartel general.

\- Vaya Sasuke gracias…

\- No podemos servirnos de los métodos habituales. Podemos saber si están cerca oliendo a azufre. – decía Sasuke a los demás cuando acabaron de instalarse.

\- ¿Azufre?

-Si, Naruto, azufre. Vienen del infierno ¿Recuerdas? También podemos debilitarlos con agua bendita.

\- Esto parece una película de terror mala- dijo Shikamaru.- ¿De dónde sacamos el agua bendita?

-Que obtuso eres. Metes en agua un rosario y ya está, purificada.

-Yo tengo.

De repente todos se quedaron mirando a Sakura sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, mis padres tenían en casa, me traje unas cuantas cosas por si nos podían servir.

\- Lo siguiente, para mandarlos de vuelta al infierno habrá que exorcizarlos.

\- ¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo?- dijo Naruto.

-Los demonios no tienen forma, lumbrera. Seguramente poseerán el cuerpo de algún pobre y tendremos que exorcizarlos para mandarlos de vuelta.

-Muy bien, Van Helsing¿Y de dónde sacamos un manual de exorcismos?- preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Hemos traído algunos libros de la casa de Sakura.

\- Muy bien dijo Shikamaru resignado- que se quede, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Y vosotros averiguasteis algo en esa aldea?

\- Si- dijo Naruto- estábamos hablando de eso. Fuimos a una granja cerca de donde había pasado la plaga de cigarras, tuvimos que hacernos pasar por policías, y cuándo entramos en la casa todo estaba en silencio y nos encontramos a toda la familia muerta sentados en frente de la televisión. Era como si se hubieran quedado secos viéndola, no había rastros de violencia.

\- ¿Y eso que es un ataque de un demonio? - preguntó Sakura.

-No lo parece- dijo Sasuke.

-Y ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Dividámonos, Shikamaru tu formarás equipo con Naruto y Sasuke tú conmigo.

Todos asintieron, estuvieron toda la tarde buscando noticias que pudieran darles alguna pista, periódicos televisión, radio… todos estaban bastante agotados y estresados ya que no era fácil encontrar algo útil hasta que Naruto dijo:

-Chicos, creo que tengo algo.- dijo mirando una noticia en un periódico .- al parecer ayer por la tarde en una tienda , una mujer mató a otra a golpes porque quería los zapatos que se había comprado.

-No volveré a las rebajas.

\- ¡Sakura esto es serio!

-Vamos Shikamaru, puede que solo sea una chalada.

\- Si fuera aislado vale, pero primero la familia y ahora esto.. creo en muchas cosas pero la casualidad no es una.

-Esto empieza a darme escalofríos. - dijo Naruto.

-Propongo una cosa, es tarde durmamos un poco y después iremos a esa tienda a ver si tenemos pruebas de algo.- dijo Shikamaru.

Todos se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sakura estaba tan cansada que en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida. Le pareció que había pasado un segundo cuando sintió que las mantas se caían al suelo.

\- Levanta, tenemos trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué me despiertas?

\- Porque formas equipo conmigo ¿Recuerdas? Tenemos que investigar lo de la loca de los zapatos y a no ser que tengas una idea mejor, de pasar el rato como querer que me reúna contigo en la cama con ese pijama tan corto que llevas…..

Sasuke no pudo decir nada más ya que Sakura le tiró una almohada a la cabeza. Después de ducharse salió con él hacia la tienda en la que había tenido lugar el accidente.

\- Bueno, este es el sitio. – dijo Sakura. - yo entraré a ver si huelo a azufre o hay rastros de algo.

\- Yo hablaré con la dependienta, intentaré usar el sharingan para leerle la mente y ver lo que pasó.

Cuando entraron en la tienda Sakura camino haciendo como que miraba la ropa expuesta disimuladamente mientras esperaba oler algo de azufre o ver algo misterioso. Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba apoyado en el mostrador sonriendo a una joven rubia de bote excesivamente maquillada, en opinión de Sakura. ¿Ahora Sasuke se ponía a ligar? Perfecto, que ganas tenía de ir ahí y darle un par de guantazos a esa rubia, y a él de paso.

Siguió buscando pistas hasta que Sasuke se aproximó a ella y le dijo al oído:

\- He leído su mente, la chica no estaba poseída, creo que alguien la obligó a hacerlo.

\- Será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro lugar.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al primer bar que encontraron, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron dos coca colas.

\- Entonces que pasa ¿Hay un demonio que toca a la gente y hace que se vuelva loca?

-Los demonios que salieron de ahí serán capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Deberíamos ir en su busca.

\- ¿Y acabar muertos? Será mejor que investiguemos más.

\- Sasuke.

\- ¿Si?

\- Aquí hay algo raro. Todo está demasiado silencioso, nadie habla.

Los dos se quedaron callados y miraron a su alrededor, todo el local les estaba mirando fijamente y los ojos de aquella gente eran completamente negros. Los dos se levantados en menos de un segundo a la vez que los demonios se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Sakura recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo caerse al suelo.

\- ¡Saca el agua bendita!- le dijo Sasuke mientras echaba una botella de aquel líquido en los ojos de sus atacantes, haciendo que estos se retiraran.

Sakura sacó el agua bendita y se la echó a unos cuantos haciendo que retrocedieran, corriendo se puso al lado de Sasuke el cual antes de que les rodearan, cogió a uno de ellos que estaba inconsciente en el suelo del brazo, le dio la mano a Sakura y se desapareció.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Uchiha todo pasó en menos de un minuto.

\- ¡Y a estamos aquí! ¡Venid enseguida! - gritó Sasuke.

\- ¿Has traído un demonio aquí?- dijo Naruto.

\- No hay tiempo, ayúdame a atarle a esa silla, Shikamaru quiero que pintes en el suelo la inscripción que os enseñe anoche para retener a un demonio y que no pueda moverse,

Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida y la adrenalina corría por sus venas sin cesar, el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Escuchó como Sasuke les contaba a los demás los que había pasado y que Naruto decía.

-Pues vayamos a ese bar, tenemos que matarlos así habrá menos demonios.

\- Eso es un suicidio.

\- Pero Shikamaru que quieres, ¿Esperar a que maten a más gente?

\- Claro, y cómo vas a ir a por ellos, ¿Apuñalándolos? No van a dejar que los exorcicéis

\- ¡Me da igual!

\- ¿Sabéis cuántos de ellos hay? - dijo Shikamaru

\- Si.- dijo Sakura, se había puesto a mirar uno de los libros que tenía en el salón llevada por una fuerte intuición.- ¿Tenéis idea de a quienes nos enfrentamos?

\- Nooo dínoslo-dijo Naruto en tono burlón.

\- ¡A los siete pecados capitales idiota! La familia murió por pereza y esa chica por envidia.- dijo haciendo que el rubio se pusiera totalmente pálido.

-A mí me importa una mierda que sean los tres cerditos o los cuatro Beatles- dijo Shikamaru- pienso cargarme a cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Tú no vas a hacer nada!- dijo Sasuke.- si es verdad lo que dice Sakura esos demonios son demasiado poderosos, nunca hemos visto nada parecido a esto, así que vamos a tranquilizarnos.

Decidieron sentarse hasta que el demonio que tenían atado y paralizado por la trampa que había dibujado Shikamaru recuperara el conocimiento. Sakura era muy inteligente, tuvo que reconocer Sasuke, ni él mismo había pensado que fueran los siete pecados capitales ni por un segundo.

-Así que sabéis quien soy- dijo el hombre que tenían atado a la silla, un tipo bajito y con barba con las pupilas completamente negras.

-Lo sabemos y no nos impresionas- dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí y que persigues?- dijo Sakura.

Pero aun así el demonio empezó a reír sin decir nada.

\- Te ha hecho una pregunta- dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados- ¿Qué queréis?

\- Ya tenemos lo que queremos.

-¿Y qué es?

\- Libertad.

-¡Voy a matarte igual que a un cerdo!- exclamo Naruto.

-¿De verdad creéis que sois mejores que yo? Vamos, mírate Sasuke, oh si, se tu nombre. Eres prácticamente un anuncio andante de la lujuria y la soberbia. Tú Naruto eres la gula y la pereza está claro y Shiamaru cuanta ira.. ¿Tiene que ver con que Hidan mató a tu sensei?

Pero el demonio no pudo seguir porque Shikamaru le echo agua bendita en la cara la cual le quemó produciéndole un dolor terrible.

\- Torturarme cuanto queráis pero los otros vendrán a por mí.

\- Tal vez- dijo Sasuke- pero no te encontrarán. Shikamaru, el libro.

Y cogiendo el libro que Shikamaru le tendía empezó a recitar el exorcismo mientras el demonio se retorcía de dolor hasta que abrió la boca y una nube de humo negro salió de su interior y desapareció.

\- El demonio se ha ido- dijo Sasuke acercándose a los demás que se habían ido a la cocina para dejarle más espacio.

\- ¿Y el hombre?- preguntó Sakura.

\- No sobrevivió.

\- Bien ahora tenemos un problema más gordo, porque quedan seis y vendrán aquí.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Debemos estar preparados, que todo el mundo vaya en busca de armas, cuchillos agua bendita y las varitas por si acaso. - dijo Naruto.

Sasuke fue a sentarse en una esquina del salón mientras preparaba unas cuantas armas Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y vio que era Sakura.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Puedes ir llenado esas botellas de agua bendita- dijo señalando hacia un lado.

\- Has estado muy bien antes.

\- Cuando eres entrenado durante meses por alguien como Orochimaru, aprendes algunas cosas.

\- No puedo ni imaginarme como fue.

-Tranquila, no busco tu compasión.

\- No era eso lo que quería darte a entender.- dijo ella tímidamente.

\- Oye da igual, soy consciente de cómo te he tratado todo este tiempo, no me debes nada.

\- No es culpa tuya, no eres mala persona, después de todo, volviste a ser de nuestro bando. Si yo hubiera estado en tu situación, no sé qué habría hecho.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

\- Porque siempre he estado enamorada de ti.

No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con Sakura, de repente empezó a ponerse nervioso, algo que desconocía quería apoderarse de ella, llevársela lejos de ahí y hacerle todo lo que quisiera..

Pero esa sensación paso deprisa porque unos golpes derribaron la puerta principal y varias de las ventanas, y cuatro hombres y dos mujeres entraron en la casa dispuestos a pelear.

Todos se lanzaron contra los demonios, Naruto tenía un cuchillo en la mano y una botella de agua bendita en la otra, un hombre gordo y con cara de tonto se acercó a ella pero cuando iba a ponerle las manos encima, se dio cuenta de que no podía avanzar, miro al techo y vio una de las marcas atrapa demonios.

\- ¿La gula, no? Ha sido un placer- y se dispuso a recitar el ritual de exorcismo, ya que en ese tiempo todos se lo habían aprendido de memoria, puesto que lo necesitarían, hasta que el demonio se fue.

En el cuarto de baño,Shikamaru se enfrentaba a una rubia con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

\- Tú serás la lujuria.

\- Cariño, puedes llamarme como te apetezca- dijo acercándose a él.

\- Ya, pero no te acerques.

\- Oh, no te haré daño. No, si me lo pides tú.

Y antes de darse cuenta, la chica se lanzó a los brazos de Shikamaru y comenzó a besarlo. Shikamaru se fue moviendo hacia atrás hasta que puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica y la guio hacia la bañera que estaba llena de agua bendita y la sumergió, mientras ella se agitaba hasta que por fin la destruyó.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el salón y cuatro demonios se dirigían hacia ellos, hasta que uno les mandó a sus amigos que parasen y miró al techo viendo otra de las marcas.

\- ¿De verdad pensáis que eso nos engañaría?

-Vaya, la soberbia- dijo Sakura.

Y con un movimiento de la mano, hizo un agujero en el techo destruyendo la marca.

\- Interesante, aquí está Sasuke. El niño mimado, el rey los Uchiha. Eres famoso ahí abajo. ¿Te crees que voy a arrodillarme ante un humano tan patético como tú? Eras el mejor pero ahora que ha finalizado la guerra eres una pieza de caza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los demonios se lanzaron hacia ellos y comenzaron a pelear, Sakura peleaba contra uno bastante robusto y Sasuke intentaba vencer a los otros dos. Pero de repente uno de los demonios contra los que peleaba Sasuke cayó al suelo con un tajo en la garganta. Todos se quedaron quietos hasta que vieron a una chica pelirroja, de ojos marrones y rostro duro con un cuchillo en la mano, el cual tenía unos extraños grabados en él.

\- ¿Karin?- dijo Sasuke asombrado.

En un movimiento rápido Karin se encargó del otro demonio contra el que luchaba Sasuke, pero el que tenía a Sakura se volvió hacia ella y la cogió por el cuello, le dio una patada y cuando soltó a Karin, esta le clavó el puñal, matándolo también, y en otro rápido movimiento acabó con el último.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella solo sonrió se guardó el cuchillo en el cinturón de sus vaqueros y se fue.


	3. Secretos en la noche

Así que Karin- decía Shikamaru. - ¿No os diría por un casual por qué estaba ahí?

\- No, ya te lo hemos dicho.- decía Sakura

\- ¿Seguro que no la invitaste tú?

-No, joder por enésima vez.

Sakura siguió leyendo el grueso libro que tenía en su regazo,

-Sakura, ¿Has podido averiguar alguna cosa que nos sirva?- preguntó Naruto.

\- Todavía no. Esto es desesperante, vamos demasiado lentos.

Sakura llevaba días sin dormir, no salía de la biblioteca la cual tenía buen material, le daban muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Lo único que había sacado en claro, era que había miles de demonios en la tierra y que podía atacar cualquiera de ellos en ese mismo momento.

\- Nos hemos enfrentado a los siete pecados capitales, a saber que más habrá salido de ahí.- dijo Naruto mientras le daba un escalofrío.

\- Es el infierno, cualquier cosa.

\- Gracias Shikamaru, es muy alentador.

\- Bueno- dijo Shikamaru sentado en uno de los sofás al lado de Naruto.- necesitamos un plan, uno bueno.

\- Está claro que no podemos ir con metralletas por la calle apuntando a todo lo que tenga ojos de color negro.

\- Siempre tan creativo, Naruto.-rió Sakura

-Tenemos que estar preparados.- dijo Sasuke que estaba de pie con un brazo apoyado sobre la repisa de la chimenea. - hay que entrenarse. En esta casa hay un gimnasio enorme, allí podremos entrenarnos con ballestas, armas de fuego, cuchillos, lo que sea. Yo os saco ventaja, Orochimaru me entrenó. Sugiero que mañana por la mañana nos pongamos a ello.

-Perfecto, tú nos instruirás entonces. - dijo Shikamaru- ahora es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Esa noche Sakura no durmió nada bien, cada poco se despertaba. Pensó que seguramente sería por encontrarse en una cama extraña y un entorno que no era el suyo. Miró el reloj que había dejado en la mesilla de noche, las tres de la madrugada. Harta de dar vueltas en la cama decidió levantarse y bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche caliente. Bajo las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, ya que había sido un día agotador y necesitaban descanso.

Pero al abrir la puerta de la cocina se encontró a Sasuke sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de agua delante de él y la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

\- Sasuke…- dijo Sakura poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sentándose en la silla de al lado.

\- Dios, vaya susto, eres como una aparición.

\- Bueno, no podía dormir y baje a por un vaso de leche. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, pesada.

\- Deja de hacerte el duro por una vez.. - dijo Sakura haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera debido al tono de voz que había usado.

\- Hay cosas que no son fáciles de contar.

\- ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

\- Demasiadas pesadillas.- suspiró.

\- ¿Acerca de tu tiempo con los Akatsuki?

\- Si tú supieras…

-Vamos Sasuke, soy yo. Fuimos juntos a la academia desde los seis años y hemos sido compañeros de qeuipo. Compartimos muchas cosas. Además me da la impresión de que necesitas desahogarte con alguien.

Paso un rato antes de que Sasuke dijera nada. Sakura se limitó a quedarse sentada esperando a que se tomase su tiempo para contarle lo que le atormentaba.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas cuando estuve con ellos.- dijo con voz lúgubre.- Jugaban con cosas que ni si quiera podrías imaginarte. Madara tuvo la idea de crear un soldado perfecto, alguien que cuando él no estuviera pudiese seguir su obra.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Sasuke?

\- Que Naruto no fue el único niño especial de nuestra generación. Mi padre, como buen Uchiha, ofreció a su propio hijo como carnaza. Mi madre estaba totalmente en contra. Madara hizo tratos con demonios, Sakura. A cambio de su guerrero infalible un día debían abrir la puerta y dejar que entrasen en nuestro mundo.

\- Por eso aquella noche se abrió la puerta..

\- Exacto. Cuando era un bebé mi padre me llevó para completar el ritual de Madara, yo fui la pieza clave. Los demonios le dieron parte de su sangre, que el elegido debía tomar para crear a su guerrero. Si, Sakura, tengo sangre de demonio.

Si Sasuke le hubiese dicho que en su tiempo libre se ponía a bailar vestido de sevillana no se habría quedado más estupefacta. Había visto y experimentado muchas cosas que la mayoría de la gente no hacia pero aquello era el colmo de lo increíble. ¿Sasuke sangre de demonio?

\- No te preocupes Sakura, ahora que Madara ha muerto yo no sirvo para nada, simplemente soy algo más rápido que la mayoría y un poquito más poderoso. Pero sigo siendo humano.

-Esto es….

\- ¿Increíble? No puedes decírselo a nadie. No quiero ni pensar cómo se pondría Naruto si se enterase.

\- Tranquilo, tienes mi palabra.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no te he dicho nada sobre nuestra última conversación? Claro que me sentía atraído por ti, desde hace años. Pero no te dije nada nunca porque sabía que era una causa perdida, si ya era imposible cuando solo eran Akatsuki contra ninjas, ¿Habiendo demonios de por medio? No quise permitirme tener esperanzas, por eso siempre te insulte y me ensañe contigo, quería mantenerte lo más alejada de mí que pudiera. No tienes ni idea de cómo me mataban los celos cuando te veía con algún compañero

Sakura no supo cuando había empezado a llorar, simplemente notó como su vista se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. No podía creer todo lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, simplemente se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke, se sentó en su regazo y le abrazo aun con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Sasuke no tardó en abrazarla con fuerza mientras besaba su pelo.

\- Sakura…. Sakura..- susurraba Sasuke mientras la acunaba.- tranquila ya estás conmigo no pasa nada.

Sasuke la acuno durante unos minutos hasta que sintió que ella se relajaba y dejaba de llorar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo Sakura levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Estamos en una situación muy delicada, debemos tener cuidado. Ahora somos el punto débil del otro, cualquier descuido podría ser fatal, lo más sensato es que nos mantengamos alejados el uno del otro.

\- Eso solo nos ha hecho sufrir. ¡No puedes hacer eso! No lo hagas, ¿Crees que para mí ha sido fácil? Estar enamorada del que se suponía era mi enemigo. Dios hemos pasado por una guerra, hemos visto morir a nuestros amigos y para colmo ahora estamos atrapados en una especie de campo de batalla del infierno ¿Si no estamos juntos ahora cuando lo estaremos?

\- Calma… calma- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con los dedos. - no voy a abandonarte, te protegeré aunque sea lo último que haga.

Sakura respiro un poco más tranquila, se quedó mirando a Sasuke fijamente mientras su cabeza se inclinaba lentamente hacia él. Jamás pensó sentir tanto con un simple beso. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo. Ya no existía nada más para ella en el mundo, solo esos labios tan suaves que le hacían querer quedarse eternamente de aquella manera.

\- Es tarde- dijo Sasuke cuando se separó de ella al sentir que necesitaba aire.- ven, vamos a tumbarnos un rato.

Levanto a Sakura de su regazo y cogiéndole de la mano la llevo hasta uno de los sofás del salón y se tumbaron juntos, Sasuke detrás de ella con las manos en su cintura.

No durmieron, simplemente se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Era como un bálsamo que les hacía sentirse en paz y tranquilos, aunque solo fuese por unas horas. Ninguno de los dos podía creerse que por fin se hubieran confesado lo que sentían y que además el otro les correspondiera. No tenían ni idea de que iba a pasarles pero en ese momento no les importaba. Lo único que contaba era que estaban juntos. Se quedaron así hasta que amaneció y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación.

\- Vamos, los demás estarán a punto de levantarse. Es mejor que nos arreglemos, hoy hay que empezar el entrenamiento.

\- Prométeme algo.- dijo Sakura incorporándose- que pase lo que pase, lucharemos por estar juntos.

\- ¿Aunque no sea lo mejor?

\- Incluso si es así.

\- Prometido.

Se dieron un último beso y después Sakura caminó hasta su cuarto, donde entró en la enorme bañera y se relajó un rato entre la espuma y el aroma a lavanda de los productos para el baño. Después se puso un chándal azul claro y caminó hacia la cocina en busca de una buena taza de café.

\- Buenos días- dijeron Naruto y Shikamaru a la vez, quienes estaba desayunando con ropa deportiva preparados para empezar a entrenar.

\- Buenos días- saludo Sasuke con una penetrante mirada por encima de su taza de café.

\- Hola chicos.

\- ¿Has dormido bien Sakura?

\- Eh.. si, claro gracias Naruto.-respondió sonrojándose ligeramente.-¿Y vosotros?

\- Genial, esas camas son como dormir encima de una nube.

\- Me alegro de que te gusten, Shikamaru. Ahora si todos habéis acabado de desayunar, vayamos al gimnasio, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

La sesión de entrenamiento fue más dura de lo que Skura se esperaba. Sasuke no dejo que se tomaran ni un momento de descanso. Primero empezaron con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Shikamaru era bastante rápido y no salió muy mal parado, al contrario que Naruto al que no se le daba tan bien. Sakura observo que Sasuke era algo más rápido de lo normal y supuso que sería por la sangre de demonio, algo que la asustaba pero que estaba dispuesta a afrontar con él. A Sakura no se le dio del todo mal, como era más bajita y ligera esquivaba muy bien los golpes. Después Sasuke empezó a enseñarles cómo luchar con una ballesta y armas de fuego, incluso con cuchillos.

Durante semanas estuvieron practicando sin descanso, no era una tarea fácil pero poco a poco todos fueron mejorando. De vez en cuando tenían noticias de sus compañeros quienes se habían tenido que enfrentar a un par de demonios pero no habían podido sacarles nada útil sobre lo que estaban tramando.

Todo apuntaba a que estaban en un callejón sin salida, pero Sakura no pensaba rendirse sin luchar. Estaba decidida a mandar a esos bastardos al infierno, y a tener un futuro con Sasuke.


	4. Cruce de caminos

¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás?- decía Sakura llena de pánico cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. - Vale, vale voy para allá.

Sakura estaba muerta de miedo, hacia dos semanas que habían encontrado el rastro de un demonio y Sasuke había ido a cazarlo, pero no daba señales de vida desde entonces. Estaba totalmente desesperada cuando sonó su móvil y vio que era él. Fue lo más deprisa que pudo hacia el hotel donde Sasuke le había dicho que estaba. Solo esperaba que cuando le encontrara estuviera bien y no le hubiera pasado nada.

-Sasuke, soy yo- dijo llamando a la puerta.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró a Sasuke sentado en la cama y mirando hacia el suelo cogiéndose de las manos.

\- Hola, Sakura.

-¿Esto es sangre?- dijo mirándole el haori blanco que estaba totalmente manchado.

\- No es mía.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé. No me acuerdo de nada.

-Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa, ve a ducharte. Yo voy a conseguirte algo de ropa, un café y hablare con el recepcionista a ver si me dice algo que nos pueda servir.

-De acuerdo.

-Oh dios mío no sabes lo asustada que he estado.- dijo abrazándole.- no vuelvas a hacerme algo así.

-No te preocupes, ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Bien. Ahora voy a salir, vengo en un rato.

Sasuke agradeció tener a alguien como ella en su vida, era lo mejor que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo. Se metió en la ducha a ver si se le despejaba un poco el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Era increíble que no se acordara absolutamente de nada. Estuvo un rato en la ducha hasta que salió y vio una camisa y unos pantalones nuevos encima de la cama. Se vistió mientras Sakura estaba colocando un par de cafés sobre la mesita de la habitación.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-Sí. Llegaste aquí hace tres días, pero nadie parece haber notado nada raro.

-¿He estado paseando cubierto de sangre y no lo han visto?

-Parece ser.

-¿Y cómo he llegado aquí?

-No lo sé, pero oye cariño estás bien, eso es lo que importa.

-¿Y si he herido a alguien o algo peor?

-Vamos, no te vuelvas loco, no sabemos lo que ha pasado.- dijo Sakura antes de darle un sorbo al café. - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Que estaba contigo, en el jardín trasero de la casa y estábamos tumbados en la hierba, besándonos.

-Eso fue hace dos semanas- dijo Sakura algo sonrojada.

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba aquí sentado, cubierto de sangre. Es como si hubiese dormido un mes.

-De acuerdo, a ver el conserje dice que saliste ayer por la tarde y no te volvió a ver. Salgamos a la calle y veamos si te suena alguna dirección que pudiste tomar.

Salieron juntos de la habitación. El paisaje, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era bastante desolador. Una lluvia fina caía empapando todo y solo se veían viejos almacenes con puertas de acero pintadas con números.

-¿Te suena algo de esto?

-Creo.. que he estado aquí antes. Un segundo- dijo notando un bulto en el bolsillo de su cazadora y sacando unas llaves con el número 9 escrito en el llavero.

Sakura siguió a Sasuke hasta la puerta correspondiente, esperó a que él abriera y vieron un viejo carruaje aparcado en el garaje. Se acercaron y abrieron la puerta

-Hay más sangre- dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke, mira - y de repente Sakura cogió un kunai ensangrentado del asiento trasero.

-¿Crees que yo lo he podido usar?

-Aun no creo nada.- contesto seria. - esto es imposible, ¿Un paquete de cigarrillos? Tú odias el tabaco, tiene que haber sido otra persona.

Cuando salieron del pueblo saltaron a través de los arboles hasta que anocheció y encontraron un motel de carretera. Ambos estaban muy cansados y nerviosos, cuando entraron en la habitación, Sakura se sentó en la cama y Sasuke empezó a dar vueltas mientras pensaba.

-Dormiremos unas horas y luego nos iremos. Ya sé que esto es malo, pero hay que espabilar. ¿Y si ha sido un demonio que ha adoptado tu forma?

-Vamos, cariño. Tú y yo sabemos que eso no ha pasado. - dijo enarcando una ceja.

-¡Pero no eras tú! Puede que fueras tú en cuerpo pero no eras tú de verdad.

-Yo creo que sí. - dijo sentándose en la cama con ella- cada vez estoy más seguro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Durante las últimas semanas he sentido ira, odio y va a más, cada vez va a peor. ¿Y si es por la sangre de demonio? ¿Y si me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo?

-Oye, nadie te controla, más que tú mismo. Podremos solucionarlo, vale.- dijo abrazándole con fuerza.

-No quiero hacer daño a nadie más, ni tampoco a ti. Sakura, tienes que matarme.

-¿Qué? Te has vuelto loco.

-Escúchame, no quiero ser un monstruo.

-Antes prefiero morir. - dijo levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda.

-Entonces, lo lamentarás.

Sakura se despertó en el suelo de la habitación del hotel horas después, sola. Las cosas de Sasuke no estaban y tampoco había rastro de él. No era posible que hiciera algo así, algo le habría ocurrido estaba claro. "Piensa, Sakura, piensa" se dijo a sí misma. Sasuke jamás le habría pedido que le matara, hacia un mes que se habían confesado sus sentimientos y desde entonces todo iba bien entre ellos, era como si se hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima. Además, se juraron que nunca se separarían pasase lo que pasase, y esa mirada.. le había recordado al Sasuke de antes. ¡Pues claro como no se había dado cuenta!Estaba poseído. Tenía que encontrarle como fuera, no había tiempo que perder.

Shikamaru se encontraba tranquilamente en la mansión investigando por si veía más augurios demoniacos, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Vaya, Sasuke- dijo al abrir.

-Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro- contestó abriendo más la puerta para que entrara.-

-Bueno, solo quería ver si estaba todo en orden.

-¿Dónde están los demás? - dijo Shikamaru cogiendo dos botellas de cerveza de la nevera y dándole una a Sasuke.

-Entrenando.

-¿Les va bien?

-Si, van avanzando- sonrió.

-Me alegro de verte ¡Salud!- dijo chocando su cerveza con la de él.

-¡Salud!

Pero en cuanto dio el primer sorbo, Sasuke se echó hacia adelante gimiendo de dolor, mientras Shikamaru le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué has hecho?- gimió Sasuke en el suelo.

-Echar agua bendita en tu cerveza. Sasuke no lo habría notado, pero tú no eres él. ¿Has pensado que me engañarías? Sakura me llamo en cuanto supo que estabas poseído. ¡Naruto, ven corriendo ayúdame!

El rubio llego enseguida donde estaba su amigo y entre los dos cogieron a Sasuke y le ataron a una silla bajo el techo donde estaba pintada la trampa para demonios, de esa forma se asegurarían de que no podía escapar. Llamaron a Sakura quien se apareció enseguida dispuesta a hacer lo posible por sacar a ese engendro del cuerpo de su novio.

-Vaya, vaya, gatita- dijo Sasuke con los ojos completamente negros- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Tengo mis trucos.

-Nunca dejaras de ser una estúpida molestia.

-¿Te parto la boca para que no digas más estupideces?- dijo Shikamaru

-Ten cuidado, o estropearas esta bonita cara.

-Oh, Sasuke no lo va a notar. Sin embargo tú…- y sin perder tiempo Shikamaru le echó un cubo de agua bendita en la cara haciendo que gritase. -

-¿Vas a hablar ahora?- preguntó Naruto.

\- Sasuke sigue siendo mi muñeco.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo Sakura- Shikamaru.

En cuanto su amiga le dio la señal, Shikamaru empezó a recitar el exorcismo para que aquel ser saliera del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Sea cual sea el plan maestro que tenéis los demonios, no tendréis a Sasuke.

Pero algo extraño estaba pasando, el exorcismo no funcionaba. Es más, Sasuke no dejaba de reírse y las tres estaban consternadas. Shikamaru se acercó a Sasuke y se fijó en algo que tenía en su muñeca derecha, era una marca que jamás había visto.

-¡Sakura mira esto!

-¡Es un vínculo satánico! He leído sobre ellos en alguno de los libros, ¡Es como una atadura, se está encerrando dentro de su cuerpo!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Sasuke no dejaba de reírse.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Naruto.

-¡No lo sé!

Pero antes de que pudiera ocurrírseles algo, de un movimiento de cabeza Sasuke se soltó de sus ataduras, y con un giro de muñeca hizo que Naruto volase hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, y lo mismo con los demás.

Caminó hacia Sakura con paso decidido y los ojos totalmente negros, la cogió del cuello y le dijo:

-Cuando alguien quiere describir algo terrible, dice que es un infierno. Y tiene razón, porque el infierno es como…- dijo antes de apretar más el cuello de Sakura- bueno, es un infierno, no sé si me entiendes. Es una cárcel hecha de miedo, tormento, espanto y furia.

Pero de repente Sasuke no pudo seguir hablando, y Sakura vio cono una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su cara. La mano que le sujetaba el cuello cedió y ella se incorporó para ver que en un descuido de Sasuke, Shikamaru se había acercado por detrás y le había clavado un cuchillo en la espalda para evitar que matase a su amiga. En ese momento la boca de Sasuke se abrió y de ella salió un espeso humo de color negro que desapareció por una de las ventanas. Seguidamente, el cuerpo de Sasuke se desplomó en los brazos de Sakura.

\- Sasuke, tranquilo cariño, te pondrás bien. - dijo llorando- vamos la herida no es tan mala.

-Sa… Sakura… Te.. quiero.

-¡NO!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sasuke se había ido.

Horas después, Sakura estaba al pie de la cama de una de las habitaciones donde habían dejado el cuerpo de Sasuke. Ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto rato había pasado ahí, simplemente mirándole.

-Sakura, tienes que comer. Te he traído algo- dijo Naruto entrando con un plato en la mano.

-No tengo hambre, gracias.

-Sakura, odio sacar el tema ¿Pero no te parece que tendríamos que enterrar a Sasuke?

-No. De eso nada.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, por favor.

-¡Déjame tranquila, yo no voy a ningún lado!

-Es que no creo que debas estar sola, eso es todo. Sé que los dos teníais algo, era evidente por como os mirabais. Pero aquí está pasando algo grande, grande como el fin del mundo.

-¡Pues que se acabe! - gritó Sakura fuera de sí.

-No hablas enserio.

-¿Crees que no? Ya estoy harta de esto. Lo siento pero necesito estar sola.

-Ya sabes dónde estoy- suspiró Naruto antes de salir de la habitación.

Esa noche Sakura estaba rota de dolor. No comprendía como el mundo podía darle lo único que siempre había deseado y de pronto quitárselo de golpe. No era justo. Había pasado años enamorada de ese hombre, y cuando por fin los dos reconocían lo que sentían, todo se hundía bajo sus pies.

Pero Sakura no era de esas personas que se rendían tan fácilmente. Tenía que recuperar a Sasuke como fuera, sin importar el precio. De pronto se acordó de algo que había leído en uno de los libros de la biblioteca de los Uchiha. Levantándose de donde estaba sentada miró a su alrededor y vió

el libro donde recordaba haber leído aquello. Buscó entre las páginas hasta que lo encontró.

 _"Demonio de los cruces de caminos, solamente hay que ir a un lugar donde se crucen cuatro caminos y enterrar unas cuantas monedas, una pata de pollo y una foto de la persona que hace el ritual. Se le aparecerá un demonio y hará con la persona un trato por el que conseguirá aquello que anhela, pero deberá ofrecer su alma diez años después a cambio"_

Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces y estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Le quería demasiado como para dejarle ir. Sin esperar ni un segundo, se desapareció y Llegó a un cruce de caminos a las afueras de Konoha. Cogió todo lo que necesitaba y sin perder tiempo lo enterró en la tierra. Se quedó quieta unos segundos mirando a su alrededor hasta que enfrente de ella, apareció una mujer tremendamente hermosa, de pelo negro y vestido del mismo color.

-Sakura Haruno. Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí. Ahora estás sola, sin tu amor verdadero y en una guerra que vais a perder.

-Debería mandarte al infierno- dijo con rabia.

-Pero no lo harás y se por qué. Quieres que Sasuke vuelva y a ver si acierto, ofreces tu alma.

-Hay miles de demonios que la querrían, cógela. Solo tienes que devolverme a Sasuke y dentro de diez años te daré mi alma.

-¿Estarás de coña?- dijo la mujer enarcando una ceja.

-Es el trato que les ofreces a todos.

-No eres como los otros. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer darte algo?

-Nueve años.

-No.

-Ocho.

-Seguiré diciendo que no.

-Cinco y es mi última oferta. Eso o nada.

-Entonces nada. Entierra a tu novio antes de que empiece a apestar.

-¡Espera! Dime que tengo que hacer.

-Deja de arrastrarte. Está, bien podría meterme en problemas, pero soy una sentimental. Lo haré pero te daré un año y se acabó pero si te escabulles o intentas algo, Sasuke caerá muerto al instante.

-Hecho.


	5. Despertar

DESPERTAR

Sasuke se despertó totalmente desorientado, lo último que recordaba era que estaba poseído por el demonio, se había adueñado de todo su cuerpo pero él seguía ahí, podía ver todo lo que el demonio hacía pero sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo último que quería era hacerle algo a Sakura, por eso se sintió liberado cuando el demonio se fue, pero ahora recordaba que había algo más. Shikamaru le había clavado un cuchillo, ya que el demonio estaba ligado a él y no habían podido exorcizarlo. Lo último que recordaba eran unos brillantes y preciosos ojos verdes, y después nada. Era como si todo estuviera envuelto en una densa niebla pero no sentía ningún dolor, en realidad se sentía mejor que nunca, perfecto. Lo cual era extraño ya que le habían dado una puñalada en la espalda.

Se levantó de la cama donde estaba tumbado y se dirigió a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta levantándose la camisa y se quedó helado cuando vio que no tenía ni siquiera una ligera cicatriz. Era como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Sasuke!

Sakura entro de pronto en la habitación y corrió a abrazarle con tanta fuerza que se le cortó la respiración. Nunca la había visto de aquella manera.

-Sakura… no tan fuerte.

-Lo siento- dijo apartándose con lágrimas en los ojos. - es que me alegro de verte.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Bueno, dime hasta donde recuerdas.

-Pues estaba contigo, Shikamaru y Naruto y luego sentí dolor, muy intenso.

-Shikamaru tuvo que apuñalarte. Perdiste mucha sangre has estado en estado crítico.

-Pero, tú no sabes curar una herida así aun con Chakra.

-Ya, pero Tsunade si. Y ahora vamos a comer algo, porque seguro que estás famélico ¿Tienes hambre?

-Pues la verdad es que si, ahora que lo dices.

Salieron juntos de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hacia donde estaban los demás comiendo algo. Se quedaron en un rotundo silencio y con las caras desencajadas al ver a Sasuke.

-Hola chicos, ponerle un plato a Sasuke que tendrá bastante hambre.

-Sakura….

-Naruto, Sasuke tiene hambre, ponerle un plato por favor.

Sasuke se sentó a la mesa y Shikamaru le sirvió un plato que él enseguida se dispuso a comer con avidez mientras Sakura se sentaba a su lado y los demás no perdían detalle y le miraban fijamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda os pasa? - preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

-Nada- dijo Naruto.

-Cierto, solo que nos alegramos de que te hayas recuperado tan pronto y estés en tan buena forma- dijo Shikamaru mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-Bueno, gracias. Ahora tendremos que ir a por los demás demonios, ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

-¡Sasuke los océanos no hierven ni están lloviendo ranas! Antes de hacer nada recupera las fuerzas.

-Tranquila. Deja que Sasuke coma tranquilo y descanse un poco. Y si no te importa, sígueme a la biblioteca, tengo que enseñarte un libro muy interesante.- dijo Naruto.

Sakura salió de la cocina y se dirigió escaleras arriba con su amigo hasta la biblioteca, sabiendo lo que le esperaba cuando estuvieran a solas. Al entrar Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de ella y en menos de un segundo la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente para no hacerle daño pero muy cabreado.

-¡Qué coño has hecho! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Hice un trato, con un demonio del cruce de caminos.

-¡Dios! ¿Cuánto te han dado?

-Naruto…- dijo apartando la mirada.

-¡Mírame y dime cuanto te han dado!

-Un año.

-Maldita sea, Sakura.

-Por eso voy a cargarme a todos esos demonios y mandarlos al lugar del que vinieron. Ya no tengo nada que perder.

-Me están dando muchas ganas de estrangularte en este momento.

-¿Y enviarme abajo antes de mi hora?

-Cuando Sasuke se entere, no creo que te perdone. ¿Eres consciente de eso?

-No podía dejarlo morir. No podía. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si fuera Hinnata?- dijo llorando.

-Yo deje a Hinata para ponerla a salvo, no le contesté cuando ella se me declaró al luchar con Pein. La protegí y puse mis intereses a un lado por el bien de ella.

-¿Qué me estás llamando? ¿Egoísta?

-No- suspiró- vas a dar tu vida por otra persona, eso no es egoísta. Pero ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando sepa que vas a ir al infierno por él?

-No se lo digas.

-Tranquila, no soy quien para hacerlo.

Naruto la abrazó como nunca la había abrazado. Sakura sabía que siempre podría contar con él, había estado a su lado en cada momento de peligro, cuando le necesitaba, y nunca le había fallado. No podía estar más agradecida de tener un amigo como él.

Unas horas después Sakura estaba en su cuarto después de quitarse los zapatos para estar más cómoda cuando se giró y vio a Sasuke entrando en la habitación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No has dejado de mirarme durante toda la cena- dijo riendo- no es que me moleste, pero si tengo curiosidad.

-No me pasa nada, enserio.

-Eh, a mí no me engañas- dijo cogiéndole la cara.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, de verdad. Es solo que bueno, después de casi perderte, quiero aprovechar cada momento contigo.

-Tampoco fue para tanto, pudisteis salvarme. ¿No es así?

Por toda respuesta Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke, besándole de una manera dulce, pero también exigente, mientras empezó a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa negra.

\- ¿Estás segura?

-Nunca había estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida.

-Cada vez que te miro —murmuró—, creo que es imposible que puedas estar más hermosa..., pero siempre consigues demostrar lo equivocado que estoy.

Sakura sonrió ante el cumplido, cuando sintió que las manos de él se cerraban sobre las suyas. La boca de Sasuke se curvó ligeramente mientras la estudiaba con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

Sakura asintió mientras él le sostenía las manos y le acariciaba los dedos. Sasuke le habló muy despacio, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras con más cuidado del habitual.

-Cariño, supongo que tus experiencias no han resultado placenteras, pero espero que confíes en mí cuando te digo que no tiene por qué ser así. Sean cuales sean tus miedos.

-Sasuke —lo interrumpió con voz ronca y temerosa, antes de aclararse la garganta—. Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Y... aprecio tu gesto. Sin embargo..., me temo que estás equivocado respecto a mi relación con otros.. — Al percatarse de la súbita y extraña inmovilidad de Sasuke y de la forma en que su expresión se había vaciado de emociones, Sakura inspiró con fuerza—. La verdad es que sí, nunca llego a más de un par de besos.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se dilataron de forma apenas perceptible.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nunca me acosté con nadie.

Sasuke la miró sin moverse.

-Por todos los santos —masculló entre dientes.— Sakura para que no haya malentendidos, ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te has acostado con un hombre?

-Bueno, sí.

-¿Sí, sí te has acostado con alguien o no, no lo has hecho?

-Nunca me he acostado con nadie —dijo Sakura con firmeza al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada interrogante— ¿Estás enfadado porque no te lo dije antes? Lo siento. Pero no es algo que se pueda comentar mientras se toma el té «Aquí tienes más azúcar y, de paso, que sepas que soy virgen»…

-No estoy enfadado. — La mirada de Sasuke la recorrió con aire pensativo—. Sólo me pregunto qué demonios voy a hacer contigo.

-¿Lo mismo que ibas a hacer antes de que te lo contara? — le preguntó esperanzada.

Sasuke la abrazó con suavidad, como si temiera que pudiera romperse si la apretaba con demasiada fuerza. Presionó la cara contra su melena e inhaló con fuerza. Le colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y acunó su mejilla en la palma de la mano al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella. La convenció con su boca para que separara los labios, mientras sus manos encontraban los contornos de su cuerpo ocultos tras el vestido y las mallas. Las caricias de Sasuke en sus costados le provocaron temblores y las puntas de sus pechos se tornaron demasiado sensibles. La palma de una mano recorrió despacio su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la redondez de uno de sus senos y lo acunó con gentileza entre los dedos antes de alzar la delicada carne.

Sakura dejó de respirar un instante cuando el pezón se endureció por las delicadas caricias de su pulgar.

-La primera vez suele ser dolorosa para una mujer —murmuró.

-Sí, lo sé.

-No quiero causarte dolor.

Semejante admisión la conmovió y sorprendió a la vez.

-Sakura ... —Deslizó los labios por su garganta- Estar junto a ti sin poder tocarte fue la tentación más insoportable que he experimentado jamás. No podía pensar más que en lo adorable que eras y en cuanto te deseaba. Ven a la cama conmigo —susurró con un imperceptible matiz interrogante en la voz.

Sakura asintió con un tembloroso suspiro y permitió que, la guiara hasta la enorme cama, cubierta con una colcha de gruesa seda amarillo pálido. Tras apartar el cobertor, Sasuke deposito a Sakura entre las inmaculadas sábanas, y ella se apartó a un lado para dejarle espacio. Él permaneció junto a la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones, junto con los zapatos . Tal y como había anticipado, poseía un torso atlético: los músculos de la espalda y los hombros estaban bastante desarrollados, al igual que los del estómago, que formaban una serie de surcos muy marcados. Sintió unos pinchazos de ansiedad y nerviosismo en el estómago cuando se reunió con ella en la cama.

La mano de él comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos ya masajearle la cabeza de tal modo que la espalda de Sakura se estremeció con un ardiente cosquilleo.

-No tienes que hacer nada esta noche. Sólo deja que te abrace.., que te toque..., que descubra lo que te da placer...

La mano de Sasuke encontró el dobladillo del vestido y se lo quitó con delicadeza, luego bajo la mano hacia las mallas e hizo lo mismo. Luego procedió a quitarle el sujetador, de un bonito color verde y su mano se deslizó por un pecho, cubriendo la tersa redondez hasta que el pezón adquirió un color rosado y se irguió contra su palma

-Parece que la nuestra, es una mezcla inflamable... Más incluso de lo que había anticipado.

-Entonces ¿No es siempre así? —preguntó Sakura, que había dejado que sus dedos exploraran el profundo surco de la columna de Sasuke y los duros músculos que la flanqueaban.

Aquella caricia, tan inocente como era, alteró el ritmo de la respiración de Sasuke cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

-No —murmuró él, colocando una pierna sobre los muslos que Sakura mantenía unidos con fuerza—. Casi nunca.

\- ¿Por qué...? — Sakura comenzó la pregunta, pero se detuvo con un débil gemido cuando Sasuke trazó la curva de un pecho con el pulgar.

Al instante, apresó su estrecha cintura entre las manos y se inclinó hacia ella para quitarle la última prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta. Sus labios tenían un tacto ardiente y suave cuando se abrieron con delicadeza sobre el duro pezón. Sakura dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir la suave succión que la boca de Sasuke ejercía sobre la sensible zona mientras su lengua continuaba acariciándola, hasta que llegó un momento en que no pudo permanecer, inmóvil bajo él. Abrió las piernas de forma inconsciente y Sasuke no perdió la oportunidad de introducir un muslo en el hueco que ella había dejado. Mientras sus manos y su boca se paseaban por el cuerpo de Sakura, ella alzó los brazos, le asió la cabeza con las manos y dejó que los negros mechones se deslizaran entre sus dedos como siempre había deseado.

—No... Sasuke, yo… Por favor…

De inmediato, él se incorporó para estrechada entre sus brazos y observó con una sonrisa el ruborizado rostro de ella.

-¿Es demasiado? — preguntó con voz ronca—. Lo siento... Por un momento olvidé que todo esto es nuevo para ti. Deja que te abrace. No tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Sakura volvió a jadear contra su boca al sentir que su cuerpo se derretía. La pasión hizo que el rubor tiñera su piel y moteara su palidez con un profundo tono rosado. Sasuke buscó la entrada de su cuerpo e introdujo apenas un dedo en la húmeda y amoldable abertura. Sakura sentía el corazón desbocado y el cuerpo tenso a causa del creciente placer. Se apartó de él con una exclamación ahogada y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Él yacía de costado, apoyado sobre uno de los codos; tenía el cabello alborotado y la mirada brillante por la pasión, aunque también se percibía un destello de diversión. Parecía comprender lo que ella había comenzado a sentir y su inocente desconcierto lo tenía fascinado.

-No te vayas —murmuró con una sonrisa—. No querrás perderte lo mejor. —Muy despacio, volvió a colocarla bajo su cuerpo, ajustando su postura con las caricias de sus manos—. Cariño, no voy a hacerte daño —susurró contra su mejilla—. Deja que te dé placer ... Deja que entre en ti…

Siguió musitándole palabras tiernas mientras sus labios dejaban un rastro de besos y caricias que lo conducía, sin que ella apenas se diera cuenta, de vuelta hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cuando su cabeza llegó al valle en sombras que había entre los muslos de Sakura, ella ya gemía sin cesar. La exploró con la boca, más allá de los sedosos pliegues de piel rosada, y comenzó a deslizar su lengua en movimientos circulares. Movida por la timidez, Sakura trató de apartarse, pero él la aferró de las caderas y prosiguió con su implacable exploración, pasando la lengua por cada pliegue y por cada recoveco.

La imagen de aquella cabeza morena entre sus muslos fue todo un asalto a sus sentidos. La habitación se convirtió en algo borroso y Sakura tuvo la sensación de que flotaba, ajena a todo salvo a aquel exquisito placer. No podía esconderle nada, no le quedaba más remedio que rendirse a esa boca ansiosa que ofrecía a su excitado cuerpo un placer indescriptible. Sasuke concentró sus caricias en el botón que coronaba su sexo y lo lamió con suavidad y sin reservas hasta que ella no fue paz de soportarlo más y sus caderas se alzaron por voluntad propia, temblando contra su boca mientras la pasión abrasaba sus miembros torturados por el éxtasis.

Tras dar un último y placentero lametón a su ya saciada carne, Sasuke ascendió por el cuerpo de Sakura. Los muslos de ella no ofrecieron resistencia alguna cuando él los separó y la cabeza de su miembro se introdujo ligeramente en ella. Bajó la mirada hacia el aturdido rostro de Sakura y, le apartó los mechones de cabello que le habían caído sobre la frente.

Al mirarlo, los labios de Sakura se curvaron con una sonrisa trémula, le acarició la frente con el pulgar, justo donde la piel tersa daba lugar al nacimiento del cabello.

-Pobre Sakura ... —La presión entre sus piernas aumentó, causando la primera punzada de dolor—. Me temo que esta parte no será tan placentera. Al menos, para ti.

-No me importa... Me...me alegro mucho de que seas tú.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a susurrarle palabras al oído, y no dejó de hacerlo mientras tensaba las caderas para penetrar en su carne inocente. Sakura se obligó a permanecer quieta, a pesar de que el instinto le dictaba que se alejara de la intrusión.

-Cariño... —Sasuke comenzó a jadear y, cuando ya estuvo dentro de ella, se detuvo en lo que pareció ser un intento por recuperar el control—. Sí, eso es... Un poco más... —La penetró un poco más, con mucho cuidado, antes de volver a detenerse—. Y un poquito más... —Profundizó sus movimientos poco a poco, persuadiendo con delicadeza al cuerpo de Hermione para que lo aceptara—. Más...

-¿Cuánto más? —jadeó ella.

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba demasiado duro y la presión que ejercía sobre ella resultaba demasiado intensa; además, Sakura no podía dejar de preguntarse con cierta inquietud si era posible que aquello resultara agradable alguna vez.

El tremendo esfuerzo de mantenerse inmóvil provocó que las mandíbulas de Sasuke se tensaran.

-Estoy a la mitad —consiguió decir con un cierto tono de disculpa en la voz.

-La mitad... — Sakura comenzó a protestar con una risa temblorosa y se tensó por el dolor cuando Sasuke volvió a moverse —. Es imposible, no puedo, no puedo...

Sin embargo, Sasuke continuó con su avance al tiempo que intentaba mitigar su dolor con la boca y las manos. Poco a poco, la sensación fue mejorando y el dolor se transformó en una vaga y continua molestia. Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando sintió que su cuerpo se amoldaba a él y que su carne virginal se abría ante la realidad inevitable de la posesión de Sasuke. Su espalda era una masa de músculos contraídos y su estómago resultaba tan duro como el mármol. Una vez que estuvo hundido profundamente en ella, se detuvo durante un instante y emitió un gemido al tiempo que un estremecimiento recorría sus hombros.

-Eres tan estrecha —dijo con voz ronca.

-Lo—lo siento...

-No, no—consiguió decir—.No lo sientas. Dios mío Arrastraba las palabras, como si estuviera embriagado de placer.

Ambos se estudiaron como en silencio; una mirada saciada y otra cargada de anhelo. El asombro embargó a Sakura al darse cuenta del modo en que Sasuke había logrado dar la vuelta a todas sus expectativas. Había estado segura de que él aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para demostrarle quién era el amo... Sin embargo, se había acercado a ella con infinita paciencia. Movida por la gratitud le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, dejando que su lengua se introdujera en su boca al tiempo que le deslizaba las manos pos la espalda hasta encontrar el contorno de sus nalgas. Le dio un tímido apretón para animarlo a moverse, a entrar más profundamente en ella. La caricia pareció acabar con el último resquicio de su control. Con un gemido hambriento, Sasuke comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de ella, temblando por el esfuerzo que le suponía mostrarse considerado. La fuerza de su liberación lo hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies y apretar los dientes cuando el placer se convirtió en un éxtasis cegador. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Sakura y se dejó empapar por la húmeda y resbaladiza calidez de su cuerpo. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que la tensión abandonara sus músculos y dejara Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que la tensión abandonara sus músculos y dejara escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando se retiró con cuidado del cuerpo de Sakura, ésta compuso una mueca de dolor. Al darse cuenta de su incomodidad, le acarició la cadera para reconfortarla.

-Creo que no voy a dejar nunca esta cama —musitó al tiempo que la acomodaba en el hueco de su brazo.

Sasuke se quedó dormido junto a Sakura casi enseguida. Los dos estaban agotados y necesitaban descanso. Durmió mejor que en toda su vida, nunca había creído posible estar en ese estado de paz. La de veces que se había imaginado estar de aquella manera con Sakura. Si, nada podía empeorar ese momento.


	6. Incertidumbre

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura cuando despertó aquella mañana en los brazos de Sasuke.

-Buenos días dormilona.

-¿Llevas mucho despierto?

-Podría pasar horas enteras mirándote, pero me he despertado hace unos cinco minutos, estaba rendido- le susurró pícaramente al oído.

Sakura se sentía en el cielo desnuda en aquella cama con Sasuke. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, como si alguien le hubiera dado al botón pausa de repente en toda aquella locura, por unos momentos, los demonios, la guerra y todo aquello dejó de importarle. Desde que había hecho aquel trato con el demonio del cruce de caminos y había puesto a su vida en una especie de cuenta atrás adelantada, sentía que debía aprovechar el tiempo todo lo que pudiera, exprimir cada momento y lo más importante, disfrutar de ello. La Sakura de la academia que siempre había sido organizada y responsable no tenía cabida en aquel momento. Y ese instante, con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de Sasuke y los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras le besaba, todo era perfecto. Volvería a hacer el trato una y otra vez bien sabía que un solo año a su lado sería mejor que no pasar ninguno.

-¿No te duele la garganta?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-Bueno, digamos que menos mal que no tenemos vecinos, porque con los gritos que has dado habrían venido a quejarse- dijo Sasuke mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya.

-¿Perdona? No soy la única que ha gritado, te lo recuerdo.

-Sí, y te aseguro que he disfrutado de cada grito. Y ahora, si no te importa, creo que me gustaría oír ese delicioso sonido una vez más.

-Sabes, no me importaría ver esta escena todas las mañanas.- comentó Sasuke mientras estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor con Sakura y servía el desayuno para los dos. -puedo imaginármelo, yo leyendo el periódico, tú sirviendo el café y un pequeño moreno de ojos verdes sentado en tus rodillas.

-¿Cómo dices?

-También tendremos una niña, claro, y será la niñita más mimada del mundo y cuando vaya a la academia, más les valdrá a todos esos críos ser amables con ella. Oh, Sakura no pongas esa cara de susto, todo eso pasará cuando mandemos a todos esos bastardos de vuelta a donde se merecen.

Algo raro le pasaba a Sakura, la mano que sujetaba su taza de café estaba temblando y no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior mientras sus ojos habían adquirido un ligero matiz más oscuro.

-Eh, Sakura tranquila. ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado? Bueno ya sé que nuestra situación es complicada pero solo estaba bromeando.

-Yo… estoy bien. No te preocupes, será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha -dijo Sakura levantándose.

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke no comprendía que era lo que le pasaba a Sakura, su expresión se había tornado algo melancólica y parecía que estaba a años luz de él.

Pasadas unas horas el ambiente estaba bastante agitado, todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y parecía que estaban examinando algo importante.

-¿Hay novedades?- preguntó Sakura.

-¡No vas a creerte esto!

-Naruto cálmate y que alguien me diga que pasa.

Shikamaru fue hacia ella y le tendió en la mano algo que nunca imaginó que su amigo le daría, un revolver. Parecía ser bastante antiguo, negro con incrustaciones doradas y Sakura lo sintió inusualmente ligero en la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Jamás lo adivinaríais. Asuma tenía una cámara secreta en de la que nadie sabía yo soy el dueño legal de todo lo que contiene esa cámara. Este no es un simple revolver, Sakura. De hecho solo puede disparar las balas que ves en esa caja, y son balas especiales. Estoy seguro de que nos harán un buen servicio- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro por primera vez en meses.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decirnos Shikamaru?

-Os estoy diciendo, que este revólver puede matar demonios.

-¡Imposible!- dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura.

-Está hecho con una magia muy poderosa, consulté a Tsunade sobre ello y me dijo que demos gracias al cielo de poder tenerlo. Al parecer es una especie de mito no se sabía si existía de verdad. Chicos, puede que ahora tengamos una posibilidad.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al final la suerte empezaba a sonreírles. Pero, desgraciadamente ese sentimiento se esfumo tan pronto como había llegado.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo una voz a la que reconoció como la de Hinata detrás de él.

-Vaya, buenos días a ti también.

-Es imposible, estás muerto.

-Ya, bueno Shikamaru no hizo tan bien tu trabajo.

-Lo hice. Te seccioné la médula espinal - dijo Shikamaru con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

De repente una chispa de comprensión se encendió en la mente de Sasuke. Y recordó lo raro que se había sentido aquella mañana al despertarse y como se había extrañado de no tener ni siquiera una cicatriz en la espalda, las reacciones de los demás cuando bajó al salón ese día, la sobreprotección de Sakura y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

\- Sakura, ven conmigo arriba. -dijo conteniendo su ira todo lo que fue capaz- disculpadnos.

Sasuke cogió a Sakura del brazo y se la llevó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación en la que ella se había quedado anteriormente. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, la soltó y se cruzó de brazos con fuerza para no estrangularla.

-¿Qué pasó cuando Shikamaru me apuñaló?

-Ya te lo he contado-dijo Sakura mirándole fijamente.

-No todo, y no se te ocurra tomarme por tonto.

-Acabamos de encontrar un arma contra ellos, ¿No podemos tener ni un día de celebración?

-¿Shikamaru me mató? ¡Dímelo Sakura!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia y cogiéndola de los hombros. - ¡Dime la verdad!

\- Está bien, yo… hice un trato con un demonio de los cruces de caminos.-dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirarle.

-¡Estás loca!- dijo soltándola como si le quemase y llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a la gente cuando hace esos tratos? ¿Sabes que les ocurre cuando tienen que pagar? Se los llevan los perros del infierno, Sakura. Y no son unos cachorritos muy cariñosos. Los desgarran y se ceban con ellos y eso solo es lo más suave porque las almas se quedan ahí abajo, en el infierno por toda la eternidad, y te aseguro que no será como pasar unas vacaciones en Suna. No puedes comprar mi vida con diez años de la tuya y tu alma.

-En realidad, no me han dado diez años.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Sakura, como que no te han dado diez años, esos demonios siempre hacen el mismo trato, te dan lo que quieres y luego en diez años vienen para llevar tu alma al infierno.

-Este trato fue un poco diferente, no me han dado exactamente diez años, Sasuke.

-Cuánto te han dado, Sakura - dijo muy serio con los brazos cruzados.

-Un año. - respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Un año! ¡Un jodido año! ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¿¡Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así!? ¿Por eso hiciste lo de anoche?

-No te enfades conmigo, no te cabrees- dijo Sakura acercándose a él y abrazándole.- tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cuidar de ti. Y lo de anoche fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Y crees que yo de ti no? Eres el amor de mi vida, no hay nada que yo no haría por ti. Y cueste lo que cueste no dejaré que vayas al infierno, jamás.

-Sasuke…-dijo Sakura inclinándose para besarle.

Horas después, esa misma noche Sasuke estaba en la cama mirando dormir a Sakura desnuda sobre las sábanas blancas. La había amado durante años y no estaba dispuesto a que ese ser tan maravilloso acabase en el infierno, y menos por su culpa.

Se puso los pantalones y salió al jardín, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y aclararse, tenía que evitar que Sakura fuese al infierno a toda costa. Suspiró mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, cubierto de estrellas, cuando de repente sintió una extraña presencia a sus espaldas.

-Hola, Sasuke.

Ahí estaba, Karin.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que te he estado vigilando últimamente.- dijo con una mueca sardónica.

-Ya, tan atenta como siempre. Y dime, ese cuchillo que tienes, ¿Te cargas demonios con él?

-Es muy útil cuando hay que entrar a salvar a una damisela en apuros.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-De la teletienda- dijo mientras enredaba uno de sus finos mechones en el dedo índice.

\- Muy graciosa, y ahora dime por qué me estás siguiendo.

\- Porque me interesas.

-¡¿Por qué?! - dijo Sasuke empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Porque eres alto, y guapo. Eres mi tipo- respondió Karin guiñándole un ojo.- y luego está eso del anticristo.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Sasuke mientras enarcaba una ceja.

\- ¿Te pensabas que nadie sabía que te dieron sangre de demonio y que la llevas en tus interior? Eres muy famoso entre la oscuridad, Sasuke. Bueno, Madara tenía grandes planes para ti.

-Tenía es la clave.

-Oh, sí claro, din dong Madara ha muerto, bien por Naruto. Pero eso no cambia que seas especial.

-Ve al grano, siempre has sido muy cargante.

-No decías eso cuando nos escapábamos entre combate y combate. Está bien, he venido a ayudarte y puedo hacerlo si confías en mí.

-¿Confiar en ti? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo mis razones, quiero ayudarte de vez en cuando, es todo y si me dejas tú también ganarás algo.

-¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?

-Ayudarte a salvar a Sakura.


	7. Sin city

-Buenos días- saludó Sakura cuando bajó aquella mañana a desayunar en la casa de Sasuke y vio a Naruto y Shikamaru en la cocina, Naruto tomando un café, Shikamaru manipulando el revólver que había heredado de Asuma y Sasuke mirándola sin perder detalle.

\- Puede que haya augurios en una aldea un poco lejos de aqui. - dijo Naruto - relámpagos, un descenso de la presión, un tío que se vuela los sesos en una iglesia y otro que se pone a disparar en una librería.

-O pueden ser dolo un suicida y un psicópata.

-Bueno, pero es nuestra mejor pista. Está en un pueblo industrial medio muerto.

-¿Cómo va el revolver Shikamaru?- preguntó Sakura antes de beberse un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-No sé exactamente cómo hacer que funcione- dijo frustrado. El revolver se había roto cuando Pain ataco Konoha y Shikamaru llevaba semanas intentando arreglarlo.

-Bueno - dijo Sasuke- tú intenta arreglar ese trasto, nosotros nos vamos a ese pueblo a ver si hay algo que merezca la pena.

-Si os encontráis con algo, lo que sea, llamadme.

-Claro, tranquilo.

Los tres pusieron rumbo hacia ese pueblo perdido, cuando llegaron alquilaron dos habitaciones en un pequeño motel a las afueras. Mientras Naruto se quedó en su habitación instalándose y gracias a que Shikamaru le había conseguido un portátil y enseñado a usar internet, lo cual fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, empezó a investigar algo de la historia local de aquel sitio, Sasuke y Sakura fueron a la iglesia donde el hombre se había suicidado unos días atrás. Estuvieron hablando con el sacerdote el cual les conto que antes el pueblo era un lugar muy tranquilo donde la gente era amable y se trataba bien, pero que hacía dos meses se había convertido en un lugar completamente distinto. Sasuke y Sakura salieron intranquilos, hacía solo dos meses que se abrieron las puertas del infierno, y aquello no podía ser una simple casualidad.

Pero cuando llegaron al motel y se disponían a entrar en su habitación, la puerta de enfrente que correspondía al cuarto de Naruto, se abrió dando paso a una morena de cuerpo escultural y bastante poca ropa, mascando chicle y seguida de Naruto.

-¡Naruto! Exclamó Sakura.

-Vete, Brandy- susurró a la chica.

-Vaya, vaya, .- dijo Sasuke

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos de Hinata? No sé si la recuerdas, morena, ojos perla, tu novia….

-Sakura, déjale tranquilo ya es mayorcito. Él sabrá lo que hace- dijo Sasuke poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros para tranquilizarla.

-Mira, Hinata se ha ido con su padre, me ha dejado dijo que había algo que tenia que hacer y me ha puesto unas escusas muy raras e incoherentes, igualmente no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Has contratado a una puta?

-Dios, Sasuke que mente tan retorcida. La encontré en recepción cuando fui a por una coca cola a la máquina de refrescos y nos pusimos a hablar.- Dijo Naruto entrando en la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura para hablar sin que nadie les oyese.

-Bueno entonces, digamos que los demonios están poseyendo a gente de este pueblo, armando jaleo..- empezó Sakura.

-Pero ¿Por qué iba uno a volarse los sesos?

\- Diversión, cargarse un cuerpo para pasar a otro.-dijo Naruto.

-¿Hay alguno más que encaje? Un buen hombre que haya cambiado y aun respire?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Bueno, por lo que me dijo la chica parece que si hay uno. Está el alcalde del pueblo, dicen que de repente se volvió un cabrón, se metió en el juego, las putas … estará en su bar esta tarde. Así que deberíamos ir.

Cuando llegaron al bar, Sakura se sentía asqueada. Todo estaba lleno de chicas ligeras de ropa, tipos borrachos jugando a las cartas, y no sólo había ese ambiente dentro del bar. Fuera era incluso peor. Se acercaron a la barra, donde había una guapa camarera, morena con unos bonitos ojos azules que no tardó mucho en captar la atención de Naruto, quien enseguida se puso a coquetear con ella mientras Sasuke y Sakura examinaban el lugar. De repente, una pelea comenzó en medio del bar y Sasuke se apresuró a desaparecerse con Sakura para evitar que saliera herida. Solo esperaban que Naruto hubiera salido a tiempo de allí, pero cuando a la mañana siguiente llamaron a la puerta de su habitación para despertarlo, nadie contestó. Sakura abrió la puerta, pero entró en pánico cuando vieron que Naruto no estaba ahí y que aparentemente tampoco había dormido en aquel lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, Shikamaru se encontraba intentando disparar a unos árboles en el jardín de la casa de Sasuke sin resultado, cuando al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, Karin estaba justo en frente de él.

-Bonita arma, pero no matará a un demonio, me temo.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Digamos que tengo razones.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Shikamaru con desconfianza, nunca le había caído bien aquella chica.

-Paz en la tierra… una mansión en el Caribe.. ¿Quieres que te ayude con ese revólver o no?

Esa noche, mientras Sasuke fue a la oficina del alcalde para investigar si tenía algo que ver con el cambio de aquel sitio o no, Sakura decidió hacer caso a su instinto, aquella mañana hizo un hechizo de localización instantánea y descubrió que Naruto se encontraba en el sótano de la casa de aquella camarera así que mientras la chica estaba en el bar, ella fue hacia allí y dibujo en el suelo la trampa para demonios para luego taparla con una gran alfombra camuflándola. Vio que Naruto estaba en una gran jaula, encerrado e inconsciente. Ya eran casi las doce, la chica estaría a punto de venir. Sakura la espero pacientemente, sabía que se había metido en la boca del lobo y que si algo se torcía las cosas podían acabar mal para ella y Naruto.

Pero cuando la camarera llegó, y vio a Sakura de pie al otro lado del cuarto se lanzó a por ella, con tal mala suerte que cuando pisó la alfombra se quedó atrapada en la trampa sin poder moverse.

-Vaya, que mala suerte.- dijo Sakura.

-Yo no lo creo.

De repente la chica cerró los ojos e hizo que la pared se derrumbase y las piedras bloquearan la salida.

-Ahora los dos estamos atrapados. -sonrió.

Sakura entró en pánico, además de quedarse atrapada con aquel ser, se le había olvidado completamente el hechizo de exorcismo. Con todo lo de Sasuke ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de aprendérselo bien.

-No sé por qué sonríes, no irás a ninguna parte. Al menos a mí vendrá alguien a buscarme y él te echará de vuelta al infierno- dijo sentándose, ya que podía pasar un buen rato antes de que Sasuke la encontrara.

-Oh, claro Sasuke. Todo el mundo conoce a los héroes de la guerra, Sakura. Aunque él es especial, él lleva nuestra sangre.

-Genial, ya se lo diré a Sasuke cuando llegue.

-Eso si llega primero, ¿Creías que estaba yo sola, guapa? No nos subestimes, podría ser fatal. Anda, relájate.

\- Y tú muérete.

-¡Anda si eres poeta, no tenía ni idea!- dijo el demonio sonriendo.- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Lo único que hice con el alcalde fue almorzar, no está poseído simplemente le susurré al oído el dinero que podría ganar con unos cuantos negocios sucios. Yo apenas moví un dedo, solo hay que empujaros en la dirección correcta, algo de bebida, unas cartas y van al infierno con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ya está?- dijo Sakura enarcando una ceja.

-Tú gente es corrupta, débil. Y nosotros no, por eso ganaremos.

\- Sí, claro ¿Y todo acaba así?

-No, es el principio- sonrió mientras se sentaba y las dos quedaban en frente una de la otra, Sakura jamás había pensado que se sentaría como si nada a charlar con un demonio.

-Los justos heredarán la tierra.

-Solo según vuestra biblia, solo es un libro.

-Bueno, hay quien no está de acuerdo.

\- Es el libro de Dios, ¿Es que crees en Dios Sakura?- dijo el demonio echándose hacia atrás mientras estiraba las piernas.

-No lo sé, quiero hacerlo.

-Pues no entiendo como vosotros y vuestro Dios habéis hecho un trabajo tan malo, en el siglo XX habéis conseguido matar a más gente de lo que nos parecía posible. Ahora nos toca y esta vez lo haremos bien.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado, pero no me lo trago. - dijo Sakura comenzando a ponerse de los nervios.

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

-Siempre lo hacéis.

\- Algunos, otros son auténticos creyentes.

-¿Creyentes?- preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-Los humanos no tienen la exclusiva de un poder superior.

-No jodas que tenéis un Dios.

\- Se llama Lucifer - sonrió el demonio con satisfacción.

\- Dices el diablo.

-Así le llamáis. Lucifer significa lucero de la mañana, antaño era el más hermoso de todos los ángeles. Pero Dios le mandó inclinarse ante los hombres ¡Y cuando se negó Dios le expulsó!- dijo con rabia- dime Sakura ¿Te inclinarías ante una criatura menor?

-¿Lucifer existe de verdad?

\- Bueno, nadie lo ha visto. Pero dicen que él nos creó tal como somos y que algún día regresará.

\- Jajajaj no me digas.

\- En realidad mi especie no es tan distinta a la tuya.

\- Ya, claro salvo por que los demonios son malos.

\- ¿Y los humanos son adorables? Justin Bieber.

-¿¡Es vuestro!?- dijo Sakura levantándose de un salto.

\- Aún no, digamos que tiene plaza de aparcamiento reservada.

\- Oye hablando de abajo, ¿Cómo es aquello?

\- ¿El infierno?

-Si- dijo Sakura poniéndose seria.

\- Es verdad, compraste un billete de ida. No creo que te guste, y con los problemas que has dado, es muy poco probable que te den la suite presidencial. Es un pozo de maldad, ¿Por qué crees que queremos venir?

Sakura empezaba a estar algo inquieta, lo que aquel demonio le estaba contando le hacía pensar, no era que estuviera arrepentida de la decisión que había tomado, es más volvería a hacerlo las veces que hiciera falta. Pero se sentía intranquila hacia el lugar donde sabía que iría a parar.

-Tiene gracia ¿no crees? Aquí sentadas las dos como dos amigas normales.

\- Si…bueno más tiene el apocalipsis. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Eres una buena chica, los otros no te describen así. Pero no sé, eres agradable.

\- ¿Le caigo bien a un demonio? No sé cómo responder a eso.

\- Dando las gracias- se río el demonio.-Ese trato para salvar a Sasuke.. otros se reirían de ti, te creen débil y estúpida, yo no .

-Resultó liberador en realidad, ¿De qué vale preocuparte del futuro cuando no tienes?

-Solo te queda un año ¿No te asusta ni un poco?

-Claro que no, hice lo que tenía que hacer y estoy orgullosa de ello. Sabes, Tengo una curiosidad. Se abrió la puerta, salieron los demonios ¿Y ahora qué? Es que no veo que tengáis un plan.

\- En realidad había uno, Sasuke debía dirigirnos, ese fue el trato que hicimos con Madara, le dejaríamos ganar vuestra guerra ninja a cambio de que él entregara a su guerrero mas fuerte para que nos dirigiera. Pero parece que ha renunciado al puesto.

\- Gracias a Dios.

-Jajajaaja ¿Otra vez Dios? ¿Piensas que eso es bueno? Ahora solo hay caos, una guerra de mil frentes, cientos de demonios deseosos de poder, luchando por la corona. Quieren matar a tu novio y que conste que yo iba a seguirle a él.

-¡ Sakura!

De repente escuchó la voz de Sasuke que la llamaba a través de la puerta. Menos mal, no podía creerse que hubiera llegado, no había tenido tantas ganas de verle en toda su vida.

Sasuke estaba desesperado, había ido a investigar al despacho del alcalde solo para que la policía le pillase y descubrir que no estaba poseído. Había conseguido desaparecerse antes de que le metieran en el calabozo y luego no encontraba a Sakura por ningún sitio. Fue al bar a ver si la veía pero al no verla le pidió ayuda al sacerdote con el que habían hablado el día anterior y este le llevó a casa de la camarera donde Sasuke pensaba que estaría Sakura, puesto que tan cabezota como era habría ido a buscar a Naruto, ya que había estado ligando con aquella chica. Pero al llegar a las puertas de la vieja casa el sacerdote había intentado matarle, estaba poseído, y lo habría conseguido si no hubiese sido porque de repente Shikamaru se apareció junto con Karin y libraron a Sasuke del demonio disparándole con el revólver ya arreglado.

-No me des las gracias,-Dijo Karin antes de desparecerse.

-¿Qué coño hacías con esa?

-Es una historia muy larga ya os lo contaré, hay que sacar a Sakura de ese lugar.

En menos de un segundo aparecieron en el sótano de la casa y mientras que Shikamaru fue a sacar a Naruto de la jaula donde estaba encerrado, Sasuke disparó al otro demonio y fue a por Sakura, abrazándola con fuerza. Había faltado muy poco.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Naruto y Sakura iban a por algo de desayunar antes de marcharse, Sasuke se encontraba haciendo el equipaje en la habitación, cuando vio a Karin sentada en la cama tranquilamente.

-Vaya, ya te vas. No ha habido ocasión de celebrar que te has cargado a otros dos demonios.

-Ya, bueno pues celebrarlo sin mí- dijo Sasuke tratando de ignorarla para que se fuera.

-¿No irás a ponerte de morros ahora, Sasuke querido?

-Quizá no te importe pero esas personas también murieron.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando los demonios poseen a personas- dijo Karin levantándose y caminando hacia él.-las dejan destrozadas y medio muertas, puede que les hicieras un favor.

-No sé qué mierda se te está pasando por la cabeza, Karin pero enserio deja de pasearte por ahí como si fueras Lara Croft, no te pega y eres una cabrona.

-Sí, y esta cabrona te ha salvado la vida un par de veces, deberías respetarme, sobre todo si quieres que te ayude con Sakura y su problemilla.

-Ya, claro ¿Y cuándo vas a hacerlo?

\- Cada cosa a su tiempo, Sasuke- dijo sonriendo.-estamos en guerra.

-Sí y por casualidades del destino estás en mi bando, en el de los buenos de repente.

-Tú no eres tan bueno como te piensas, eso lo primero. Y lo segundo, anda y que te jodan no tengo que justificarme ante ti, si no quieres mi ayuda, vale. Dame ese revolver y yo se lo daré a alguien que sepa usarlo aunque eso no ayudara mucho a Sakura.

-Está bien.-dijo Sasuke suspirando. Si fuera por él ya le habría echado un kunai al cuello a esa zorra pero todo fuera por salvar a Sakura del infierno.

-Muy bien, tendrás que hacer cosas que no te gusten, y habrá daños colaterales, pero hay que hacerlo.

-No tiene por qué gustarme.

-No tiene por qué pero estaré contigo, considérame tu ángel de la guarda.


	8. Dulce Navidad

El tiempo iba pasando y sin darse cuenta la Navidad estaba a punto de llegar. Sasuke y Sakura habían ido a investigar a un pueblo cercano a Konoha donde al parecer se habían producido un par de crímenes extraños, gente que había sido arrastrada por la chimenea y no se volvía a saber nada de ella.

Demasiado extraño para ser una casualidad.

-¿Tenía razón? ¿Es el deshollinador psicópata? - preguntó Sakura entrando en la habitación del motel donde se alojaban con una bolsa de comida para ambos, mientras Sasuke buscaba información con algunos libros de la amplia biblioteca de su familia.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Sabes, por lo que he podido averiguar, este es el segundo caso que se produce en las mismas circunstancias este mes.

\- ¿Enserio? Bueno, ¿Al otro también lo sacaron por la chimenea?

\- No sé, los testigos oyeron un golpe en el tejado. ¿A qué crees que nos enfrentamos?- dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama.

\- En realidad tengo una idea, pero vas a decir que es una locura.

\- ¿Qué puedes decir que sea una locura en nuestro mundo, cielo?

\- Ahí va, el Anti-Santa.

\- Pues sí, es una locura- contestó Sakura después de una pausa.

\- Bueno, solo digo que hay un montón de leyendas, hay Santa Klaus malvados en todas las culturas. Dicen que hace años Santa Klaus tenía un hermano pero se volvió malo, y en lugar de traer regalos castiga a los malos.

\- ¿Arrastrándolos por las chimeneas? Así que tu teoría es la del gemelo malvado. Oye Santa no tiene hermanos, porque no existe. Cuando tenía siete años vi a mis padres colocando los regalos bajo el árbol. No compares a Santa Klaus con los seres que nosotros sabemos que sí son de verdad.

\- Bueno, no se a lo mejor me equivoco- suspiró Sasuke.- ¿En qué piensas?

\- Esto parece increíble pero puede que no vayas desencaminado, por lo que he podido averiguar en el pueblo, las víctimas estuvieron en el mismo lugar antes de ser secuestradas.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En la aldea de Santa Klaus.

De todas las cosas que habían visto y a las que se habían enfrentado, esta era sin lugar a dudas la más insólita. Sasuke no podía creerse que estuvieran paseando por la alegre aldea de Santa Klaus que habían puesto en la plaza de aquel pueblo. Totalmente decorada con enormes bastones de caramelo gigantes, nieve, gente vestida de elfos y Santa sentado en un enorme sillón con niños en sus rodillas pidiéndole regalos.

Aquel lugar le daba escalofríos.

\- Esto da credibilidad a la teoría ¿No crees?

\- Sí, pero un anti Santa, imposible.

\- Considéralo un milagro de Navidad. -dijo Sakura sonriendo abiertamente. - por cierto, deberíamos celebrarla.

\- ¿Celebrar qué? - preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

\- ¡La Navidad!

\- No gracias.

\- Venga ya, pondremos un árbol, adornos, será divertido y luego podemos cenar todos juntos con Naruto, Kakashi y los demás.

\- No estamos en una situación en la que me parezca que haya que celebrar nada.

\- Vale, Grinch.

\- Está bien, según las leyendas el anti-Santa anda cojeando y huele dulce. Se supone que para que se acerquen los niños.

\- Eso da miedo.

-Bienvenidos a la Aldea de Santa ¿Acompaño a vuestro hijo a verle?- dijo una chica vestida de elfo, sonriendo .

\- No, gracias. Pero él ha soñado con esto desde que era pequeño. - dijo Sakura guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke.

\- Yo… lo siento, solo menores de doce años. - respondió la chica extrañada.

\- No, está de coña solo venimos a mirar. - dijo Sasuke apresuradamente.

\- Puajj - exclamo la chica lléndose.

-¡No, no no! Gracias, eres muy graciosa.

\- De nada - contestó riendo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí Sakura?

\- Fíjate en ese Santa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando al hombre que estaba atendiendo a los niños vestido de Santa Klaus, se trataba de un hombre mayor y algo descuidado. Cuando se levantó de su asiento ambos se fijaron en que caminaba cojeando y murmurando por lo bajo algo ininteligible.

\- ¿Lo has visto?- dijo Sakura cuando el hombre asó por su lado.

\- Hay mucha gente que cojea, cielo.

\- No me digas que no te huele a caramelo.

\- A tabaco, creo. Y a coñac.

\- Puede ¿Nos vamos a arriesgar?

Esa noche ambos se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos espiando al hombre de la aldea mientras este estaba en su caravana donde vivía. Ya llevaban varias horas y no habían visto nada extraño.

-Ahora enserio, ¿Por qué no quieres celebrar la Navidad? - dijo Sakura mientras miraba el perfil de Sasuke en la oscuridad.

-Mira si tú quieres celebrarlo haz lo que quieras, pero a mí no me metas.

\- Será genial me pondré morada de pavo yo sola. ¿Qué hace San Nicotina? - dijo cuando vio que el hombre se asomaba a la ventana mirando a ambos lados para después cerrar las cortinas.

-¡Oooh dios mío!

Al oír aquel grito ambos salieron de su escondite y corrieron hacia la caravana dispuestos a luchar contra lo que estuviera pasando. Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, escuchó la risilla de Sasuke.

\- ¿Te pones a reírte ahora?

\- Es que la amante de la navidad puede tener que cargarse a Santa

Pero cuando entraron no se encontraron a ningún monstruo atacando a nadie, sino a un estupefacto hombre con aspecto desaliñado y una botella de ginebra en la mano y viendo una película porno en la televisión.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos seguían sin poder creerse la metedura de pata de la noche anterior.

\- He sido alumna de una de los tres sanin, se supone que estas cosas no le pasan a gente como yo. Como hemos metido la pata….

\- Bueno, cariño alguna vez tendría que ser la primera ¿No crees? Además anoche pude fijarme en algo, la corona navideña que tenía el hombre en la caravana era igual que la que había en casa de la primera víctima. Me fijé cuando fuimos a investigar.

\- Vaya, que observador.

-Eso no es todo, he hablado con Kakashi esta mañana mientras tú dormías.

\- ¿Y que ha dicho?

\- Bueno, no se trata del anti Santa y que somos imbéciles.

\- Comprendo. - dijo Sakura mientras estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación con varios libros a su alrededor.

\- También dijo que probablemente en esas coronas hubiera Filipéndula. La planta más poderosa del folclore pagano.

\- ¿No la usaban para sacrificios? Se suponía que atraía a los dioses y ellos devoraban al humano más cercano.

\- Exacto. Probablemente nos enfrentamos a Holdenakar, Dios del solsticio de invierno.

\- Lo que nos faltaba. ¿Sabes cómo matarlo?

\- No, Kakashi lo está estudiando. Hay que averiguar donde venden esas coronas.

\- ¿Crees que lo hacen a propósito? Sacrificar gente a ese ser.

\- Habrá que verlo.

Desayunaron y se dirigieron a la tienda del pueblo donde se vendían adornos navideños y antigüedades. No fue algo demasiado difícil de encontrar ya que estaban en una localidad muy pequeña.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles?- les dijo amablemente el dueño del establecimiento, un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba con aspecto aburrido detrás del mostrador.

\- Si, verá el otro día estuvimos en casa de unos amigos y él no deja de hablar de una corona navideña. Sasuke, explícaselo.

\- Claro,- dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos- era divina. Esta era especial tenía hojas verdes y florecitas blancas, parecía hecha de Filipéndula.

\- Pues si que es usted detallista. - dijo el hombre mientras Sakura reía disimuladamente.- ya se la corona que buscas pero no me quedan.

\- Parece que la Filipéndula es muy rara y cara ¿Por qué hacen coronas?

\- Ni idea, muchacha. Las hace una vecina de aquí me las dio para venderlas.

\- ¿Y gratis?

\- Si, joven. Gratis. Puedo darles las señas de la mujer si están interesados.

\- Nos sería de mucha ayuda, gracias. - sonrió Sakura.

Al salir de la tienda ambos se sentían mas satisfechos consigo mismos después de lo de la noche anterior, parecía que sus investigaciones daban fruto.

\- Una corona puede costar doscientas libras, y esa mujer las da gratis, creo que ya sabemos a dónde hay que ir.- dijo Sakura mientras caminaban.

\- Si, resulta sospechoso.

-Oye- dijo Sakura cogiéndose del brazo de Sasuke- ¿Recuerdas las decoraciones tan bonitas de Konoha en las fiestas? eran preciosas. Parecía salido de una postal. Espero encontrar adornos así para este año.

\- ¿Sakura que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en celebrar la Navidad?

\- ¿Y por qué tú no?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Sasuke.- dijo de repente seria parándose en medio de la acera.- este es mi último año.

\- Lo sé. Por eso no quiero.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es que no quiero estar sentado bebiendo ponche fingiendo que todo va bien, sabiendo que la próxima no estarás. - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- No puedo hacerlo.

Sakura solo pudo abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la nieve caía en pequeños copos a su alrededor.

Esa misma noche fueron a casa de la supuesta mujer que vendía esas coronas cargados con estacas de madera, ya que según les había comunicado Kakashi momentos antes, con ellas podrían vencer al dios pagano clavándosela en el esternón.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todo el jardín estaba decorado como en una tarjeta navideña. Con luces, renos de plástico ect. Con la ayuda de las varitas forzaron la cerradura para poder entrar.

El interior de la casa no distaba mucho del jardín delantero, un popurrí de villancicos sonaba en el estéreo del salón, había un olor dulce a ponche de huevo y galletas de jengibre en el ambiente. Todo parecía muy hogareño y alegre, tanto que daba escalofríos y más sabiendo que habitaba un dios caníbal en aquella casa.

Pero cuando bajaron a investigar al sótano, se encontraron con una auténtica carnicería. Había rastros de sangre en las paredes y máquinas para cortar carne. A Sakura le entraron nauseas al entrar pero un duro mucho tiempo ya que sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y después no sintió nada más.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla y atado de manos y piernas, a su espalda estaba Sakura en la misma posición que él. Se encontraban en la cocina de aquella mujer, una ancianita de aspecto adorable con un jersey en el que se veía un reno bordado y una entrañable sonrisa. Si no fuera porque tenía un cuchillo en la mano con el que se disponía a darle un buen tajo al brazo del rubio para después recoger su sangre en un cuenco.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Puta!

\- Que chico mas deslenguado. No deberías decir esas palabras. Ya se que sois ninjas.

\- Y tú un Dios pagano.

\- Que muchacha mas lista- dijo la anciana mientras le hacía un tajo en el brazo derecho a Sakura igual que había hecho con Sasuke. - antes recibía mil tributos al año y ahora dos a lo sumo.

\- Una lástima- dijo Sasuke.

\- No te enfades, estás para comerte.

\- ¡Si vuelve a tocarme le reviento la cabeza! ¡Y deje en paz a mi novia!

\- No grites jovencito y ahora abre bien la boca para que pueda arrancarte un diente.

\- Feliz Navidad, Sasuke.- dijo Sakura con voz angustiada pensando en cómo salir de ahí.

Para salvación de ambos en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Unos vecinos empezaron a cantar villancicos por lo que pudieron oír a través de la cocina. Esa era su oportunidad. Sasuke se desató y después se dispuso a soltar a Sakura.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes ahora tenemos que cargarnos a ese dios.

\- Se han llevado las estacas pero tenemos el árbol de navidad arranquémosle una rama y vayamos a por ella.

Cuando se disponían a cruzar la estancia hacia el árbol que había en la esquina, la mujer volvió y se lanzó contra ellos intentando detenerles.

\- ¡Corre !- dijo Sasuke mientras luchaba con la mujer en el suelo- ¡Coge una rama!

Afortunadamente Sakura fue mas rápida que la mujer que tenía las manos sobre la garganta de Sasuke y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le clavó una de las ramas del árbol haciendo que cayera desplomada encima de su novio.

\- Feliz Navidad, Sakura. - dijo Sasuke después de quitársela de encima y dándole un beso a su chica.

Mas tarde, cuando Sakura llegó a la habitación del hotel con la cena para ambos. Se encontró algo que no esperaba. Sasuke había decorado la habitación con un pequeño árbol de navidad con unas luces preciosas y brillantes y estaba esperándola con un vaso de ponche en la mano.

\- ¿ Qué es todo esto? - preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Tú que crees?- dijo él rodeándole la cintura

\- Tengo un regalo de Navidad para ti- dijo Sakura sacando un colgante de su bolsillo en forma de estrella. - era de mi madre, decía que se trataba de un amuleto que la protegía y ahora quiero que lo tengas tú.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Sasuke poniéndose el colgante - No dejaré que te vayas a ningún sitio.

\- Tú eres el único lugar donde quiero estar.

El tiempo iba pasando y sin darse cuenta la Navidad estaba a punto de llegar. Sasuke y Sakura habían ido a investigar a un pueblo cercano a Konoha donde al parecer se habían producido un par de crímenes extraños, gente que había sido arrastrada por la chimenea y no se volvía a saber nada de ella.

Demasiado extraño para ser una casualidad.

-¿Tenía razón? ¿Es el deshollinador psicópata? - preguntó Sakura entrando en la habitación del motel donde se alojaban con una bolsa de comida para ambos, mientras Sasuke buscaba información con algunos libros de la amplia biblioteca de su familia.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Sabes, por lo que he podido averiguar, este es el segundo caso que se produce en las mismas circunstancias este mes.

\- ¿Enserio? Bueno, ¿Al otro también lo sacaron por la chimenea?

\- No sé, los testigos oyeron un golpe en el tejado. ¿A qué crees que nos enfrentamos?- dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama.

\- En realidad tengo una idea, pero vas a decir que es una locura.

\- ¿Qué puedes decir que sea una locura en nuestro mundo, cielo?

\- Ahí va, el Anti-Santa.

\- Pues sí, es una locura- contestó Sakura después de una pausa.

\- Bueno, solo digo que hay un montón de leyendas, hay Santa Klaus malvados en todas las culturas. Dicen que hace años Santa Klaus tenía un hermano pero se volvió malo, y en lugar de traer regalos castiga a los malos.

\- ¿Arrastrándolos por las chimeneas? Así que tu teoría es la del gemelo malvado. Oye Santa no tiene hermanos, porque no existe. Cuando tenía siete años vi a mis padres colocando los regalos bajo el árbol. No compares a Santa Klaus con los seres que nosotros sabemos que sí son de verdad.

\- Bueno, no se a lo mejor me equivoco- suspiró Sasuke.- ¿En qué piensas?

\- Esto parece increíble pero puede que no vayas desencaminado, por lo que he podido averiguar en el pueblo, las víctimas estuvieron en el mismo lugar antes de ser secuestradas.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En la aldea de Santa Klaus.

De todas las cosas que habían visto y a las que se habían enfrentado, esta era sin lugar a dudas la más insólita. Sasuke no podía creerse que estuvieran paseando por la alegre aldea de Santa Klaus que habían puesto en la plaza de aquel pueblo. Totalmente decorada con enormes bastones de caramelo gigantes, nieve, gente vestida de elfos y Santa sentado en un enorme sillón con niños en sus rodillas pidiéndole regalos.

Aquel lugar le daba escalofríos.

\- Esto da credibilidad a la teoría ¿No crees?

\- Sí, pero un anti Santa, imposible.

\- Considéralo un milagro de Navidad. -dijo Sakura sonriendo abiertamente. - por cierto, deberíamos celebrarla.

\- ¿Celebrar qué? - preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

\- ¡La Navidad!

\- No gracias.

\- Venga ya, pondremos un árbol, adornos, será divertido y luego podemos cenar todos juntos con Naruto, Kakashi y los demás.

\- No estamos en una situación en la que me parezca que haya que celebrar nada.

\- Vale, Grinch.

\- Está bien, según las leyendas el anti-Santa anda cojeando y huele dulce. Se supone que para que se acerquen los niños.

\- Eso da miedo.

-Bienvenidos a la Aldea de Santa ¿Acompaño a vuestro hijo a verle?- dijo una chica vestida de elfo, sonriendo .

\- No, gracias. Pero él ha soñado con esto desde que era pequeño. - dijo Sakura guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke.

\- Yo… lo siento, solo menores de doce años. - respondió la chica extrañada.

\- No, está de coña solo venimos a mirar. - dijo Sasuke apresuradamente.

\- Puajj - exclamo la chica lléndose.

-¡No, no no! Gracias, eres muy graciosa.

\- De nada - contestó riendo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí Sakura?

\- Fíjate en ese Santa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando al hombre que estaba atendiendo a los niños vestido de Santa Klaus, se trataba de un hombre mayor y algo descuidado. Cuando se levantó de su asiento ambos se fijaron en que caminaba cojeando y murmurando por lo bajo algo ininteligible.

\- ¿Lo has visto?- dijo Sakura cuando el hombre asó por su lado.

\- Hay mucha gente que cojea, cielo.

\- No me digas que no te huele a caramelo.

\- A tabaco, creo. Y a coñac.

\- Puede ¿Nos vamos a arriesgar?

Esa noche ambos se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos espiando al hombre de la aldea mientras este estaba en su caravana donde vivía. Ya llevaban varias horas y no habían visto nada extraño.

-Ahora enserio, ¿Por qué no quieres celebrar la Navidad? - dijo Sakura mientras miraba el perfil de Sasuke en la oscuridad.

-Mira si tú quieres celebrarlo haz lo que quieras, pero a mí no me metas.

\- Será genial me pondré morada de pavo yo sola. ¿Qué hace San Nicotina? - dijo cuando vio que el hombre se asomaba a la ventana mirando a ambos lados para después cerrar las cortinas.

-¡Oooh dios mío!

Al oír aquel grito ambos salieron de su escondite y corrieron hacia la caravana dispuestos a luchar contra lo que estuviera pasando. Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, escuchó la risilla de Sasuke.

\- ¿Te pones a reírte ahora?

\- Es que la amante de la navidad puede tener que cargarse a Santa

Pero cuando entraron no se encontraron a ningún monstruo atacando a nadie, sino a un estupefacto hombre con aspecto desaliñado y una botella de ginebra en la mano y viendo una película porno en la televisión.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos seguían sin poder creerse la metedura de pata de la noche anterior.

\- He sido alumna de una de los tres sanin, se supone que estas cosas no le pasan a gente como yo. Como hemos metido la pata….

\- Bueno, cariño alguna vez tendría que ser la primera ¿No crees? Además anoche pude fijarme en algo, la corona navideña que tenía el hombre en la caravana era igual que la que había en casa de la primera víctima. Me fijé cuando fuimos a investigar.

\- Vaya, que observador.

-Eso no es todo, he hablado con Kakashi esta mañana mientras tú dormías.

\- ¿Y que ha dicho?

\- Bueno, no se trata del anti Santa y que somos imbéciles.

\- Comprendo. - dijo Sakura mientras estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación con varios libros a su alrededor.

\- También dijo que probablemente en esas coronas hubiera Filipéndula. La planta más poderosa del folclore pagano.

\- ¿No la usaban para sacrificios? Se suponía que atraía a los dioses y ellos devoraban al humano más cercano.

\- Exacto. Probablemente nos enfrentamos a Holdenakar, Dios del solsticio de invierno.

\- Lo que nos faltaba. ¿Sabes cómo matarlo?

\- No, Kakashi lo está estudiando. Hay que averiguar donde venden esas coronas.

\- ¿Crees que lo hacen a propósito? Sacrificar gente a ese ser.

\- Habrá que verlo.

Desayunaron y se dirigieron a la tienda del pueblo donde se vendían adornos navideños y antigüedades. No fue algo demasiado difícil de encontrar ya que estaban en una localidad muy pequeña.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles?- les dijo amablemente el dueño del establecimiento, un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba con aspecto aburrido detrás del mostrador.

\- Si, verá el otro día estuvimos en casa de unos amigos y él no deja de hablar de una corona navideña. Sasuke, explícaselo.

\- Claro,- dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos- era divina. Esta era especial tenía hojas verdes y florecitas blancas, parecía hecha de Filipéndula.

\- Pues si que es usted detallista. - dijo el hombre mientras Sakura reía disimuladamente.- ya se la corona que buscas pero no me quedan.

\- Parece que la Filipéndula es muy rara y cara ¿Por qué hacen coronas?

\- Ni idea, muchacha. Las hace una vecina de aquí me las dio para venderlas.

\- ¿Y gratis?

\- Si, joven. Gratis. Puedo darles las señas de la mujer si están interesados.

\- Nos sería de mucha ayuda, gracias. - sonrió Sakura.

Al salir de la tienda ambos se sentían mas satisfechos consigo mismos después de lo de la noche anterior, parecía que sus investigaciones daban fruto.

\- Una corona puede costar doscientas libras, y esa mujer las da gratis, creo que ya sabemos a dónde hay que ir.- dijo Sakura mientras caminaban.

\- Si, resulta sospechoso.

-Oye- dijo Sakura cogiéndose del brazo de Sasuke- ¿Recuerdas las decoraciones tan bonitas de Konoha en las fiestas? eran preciosas. Parecía salido de una postal. Espero encontrar adornos así para este año.

\- ¿Sakura que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en celebrar la Navidad?

\- ¿Y por qué tú no?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Sasuke.- dijo de repente seria parándose en medio de la acera.- este es mi último año.

\- Lo sé. Por eso no quiero.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es que no quiero estar sentado bebiendo ponche fingiendo que todo va bien, sabiendo que la próxima no estarás. - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- No puedo hacerlo.

Sakura solo pudo abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la nieve caía en pequeños copos a su alrededor.

Esa misma noche fueron a casa de la supuesta mujer que vendía esas coronas cargados con estacas de madera, ya que según les había comunicado Kakashi momentos antes, con ellas podrían vencer al dios pagano clavándosela en el esternón.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todo el jardín estaba decorado como en una tarjeta navideña. Con luces, renos de plástico ect. Con la ayuda de las varitas forzaron la cerradura para poder entrar.

El interior de la casa no distaba mucho del jardín delantero, un popurrí de villancicos sonaba en el estéreo del salón, había un olor dulce a ponche de huevo y galletas de jengibre en el ambiente. Todo parecía muy hogareño y alegre, tanto que daba escalofríos y más sabiendo que habitaba un dios caníbal en aquella casa.

Pero cuando bajaron a investigar al sótano, se encontraron con una auténtica carnicería. Había rastros de sangre en las paredes y máquinas para cortar carne. A Sakura le entraron nauseas al entrar pero un duro mucho tiempo ya que sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y después no sintió nada más.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla y atado de manos y piernas, a su espalda estaba Sakura en la misma posición que él. Se encontraban en la cocina de aquella mujer, una ancianita de aspecto adorable con un jersey en el que se veía un reno bordado y una entrañable sonrisa. Si no fuera porque tenía un cuchillo en la mano con el que se disponía a darle un buen tajo al brazo del rubio para después recoger su sangre en un cuenco.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Puta!

\- Que chico mas deslenguado. No deberías decir esas palabras. Ya se que sois ninjas.

\- Y tú un Dios pagano.

\- Que muchacha mas lista- dijo la anciana mientras le hacía un tajo en el brazo derecho a Sakura igual que había hecho con Sasuke. - antes recibía mil tributos al año y ahora dos a lo sumo.

\- Una lástima- dijo Sasuke.

\- No te enfades, estás para comerte.

\- ¡Si vuelve a tocarme le reviento la cabeza! ¡Y deje en paz a mi novia!

\- No grites jovencito y ahora abre bien la boca para que pueda arrancarte un diente.

\- Feliz Navidad, Sasuke.- dijo Sakura con voz angustiada pensando en cómo salir de ahí.

Para salvación de ambos en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Unos vecinos empezaron a cantar villancicos por lo que pudieron oír a través de la cocina. Esa era su oportunidad. Sasuke se desató y después se dispuso a soltar a Sakura.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes ahora tenemos que cargarnos a ese dios.

\- Se han llevado las estacas pero tenemos el árbol de navidad arranquémosle una rama y vayamos a por ella.

Cuando se disponían a cruzar la estancia hacia el árbol que había en la esquina, la mujer volvió y se lanzó contra ellos intentando detenerles.

\- ¡Corre !- dijo Sasuke mientras luchaba con la mujer en el suelo- ¡Coge una rama!

Afortunadamente Sakura fue mas rápida que la mujer que tenía las manos sobre la garganta de Sasuke y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le clavó una de las ramas del árbol haciendo que cayera desplomada encima de su novio.

\- Feliz Navidad, Sakura. - dijo Sasuke después de quitársela de encima y dándole un beso a su chica.

Mas tarde, cuando Sakura llegó a la habitación del hotel con la cena para ambos. Se encontró algo que no esperaba. Sasuke había decorado la habitación con un pequeño árbol de navidad con unas luces preciosas y brillantes y estaba esperándola con un vaso de ponche en la mano.

\- ¿ Qué es todo esto? - preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Tú que crees?- dijo él rodeándole la cintura

\- Tengo un regalo de Navidad para ti- dijo Sakura sacando un colgante de su bolsillo en forma de estrella. - era de mi madre, decía que se trataba de un amuleto que la protegía y ahora quiero que lo tengas tú.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Sasuke poniéndose el colgante - No dejaré que te vayas a ningún sitio.

\- Tú eres el único lugar donde quiero estar.


End file.
